Crossing the Boundaries
by Eternity2
Summary: When the fantasy is no longer just a fantasy...Ever wondered what would happen if the guys of DBZ showed up on your doorstep?
1. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...I just like having my way with the characters *giggles*  
  
Author's Note: Please bear with me here. This piece came about while I loading the dishwasher. The idea of inter-universe travel is a popular one in the fanfiction world, but I started thinking about what it would be like if the guys of DBZ actually showed up in this world. How closely would they resemble their manga/anime counterparts in both appearance and personality? The following is the result of that little thought process combined with my own extremely over active imagination. (Be kind, I wrote it rather quickly)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was no way to explain how it had happened, since I don't even know the answer myself. It began a short time ago...I was sitting at my computer writing, much like I'm doing now, when there came a knock at the door.  
  
Normally I would have thought twice about answering it so late at night. But I was feeling restless, and this discontent sparked my abundant natural curiosity.  
  
At first I couldn't place why they looked so familiar...this little group waiting expectantly on my front porch. They claimed to have no idea where they were, or how they had gotten here for that matter. But when the man who had knocked shouted at "Kakarrot" to " just shut-up and let me handle this" I knew immediately.  
  
So, as cliche as it may seem...I fainted dead away at the realization. I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, I was laying on the couch with Saiya-jin scattered all over my living room.   
  
There was a moment when I thought that I'd black out again, but Vegeta growled, " Girl, don't you dare pass out again, or I'll blast you! "  
  
I knew he wasn't joking, so I sat up and began trying to answer their questions. As this went on, I inconspicuously studied them.  
  
Goku and Goten bared an extreme resemblence to one another with their black hair and dark brown eyes. Even their features were remarkably similar. But Goten's eyes were shaped a bit differently and his face was rounder than his father's. Goten's hair was also longer than Goku's....it fell just past his shoulders while Goku's set slightly above his. Aside from that, their hair is rather difficult to explain...it was mostly one length, but long strands fell down in front and it was kind of layered on the top.  
  
Gohan had deep brown spiked hair, well, kind of spiked...it was just on the verge of being too long for the style. His eyes were identical to Goku's, but aside from that, he must have inherited his mother's features. If I had to guess, I'd say he was about six foot three...just slightly taller than Goku.  
  
That brings me to Vegeta. His hair was longer than I would have imagined and hung in a V-ish style straight down his back. The front was just like in the anime, only less pronounced. His eyes were jet black and narrow with bushy dark brows crowning them. The perpetual frown on his face made him an extremely intimidating person to be around.  
  
Finally, Trunks. The difference was immediately apparent. Though the style was the same, his hair was not the soft lavender portrayed in the show but a deep, nearly black, shade of violet that enhanced his intense blue eyes. The eyes themselves were wider than Vegeta's, but they set above the exact same nose, short and slightly pointed at the end.  
  
I should also point out that I came to find their personalities weren't exactly what I had imagined. Vegeta they had pipointed almost perfectly. He was regal, conceited and proud. Almost anything could rouse his temper, and I often feared the potential results. His was a presence that refused to be denied, and heaven help anyone who dared to try.  
  
His son was, well, a lot like him. More than the anime would have you believe. Trunks wasn't quite as temperamental or self absorbed, but he possessed an aura of barely restrained power that demanded attention. Of course I must admit, he was quiet the majority of the time, so it's difficult to say what he was really like.  
  
Even the Son boys weren't quite the friendly, outgoing guys I was used to seeing. Don't get me wrong, they were nice enough, but you could feel an edge to them. It seemed right though...when they fought there was such an intensity. There had to be some residual effect.  
  
Goku was probably the most laid back one of the group. We would often talk late into the night about all manner of things, while the others seemed somewhat reluctant to really open up. Vegeta, of course, was ever resentful of the situation and likely held me responsible for their unscheduled vacation.  
  
One night, a week or so after the arrival of my unexpected guests, I was preparing for bed. Goku and his sons were out buying food, and the almighty Prince and his son were absent as well.   
  
I lit a single candle and some of my favorite incense hoping to meditate a bit before retiring for the evening. Much to my surprise, the door flew open unexpectedly... 


	2. To Live the Fantasy

He backed me up against the wall moving closer until there was nothing but a breath of air between us. " I know what you're thinking, " he muttered quietly running a finger lightly along my cheek.  
  
" Wh-what do you mean? " I stammered nervously trying to avoid that piercing blue stare.  
  
" I've seen the way you look at me, " he leaned in so closely that I could feel his hot breath against my neck. " I can smell your desire all over you. "   
  
I tried to say something in response, but the words refused to come. He grabbed my wrists then, pinning them against the wall high above my head. He was much taller than I, and I was practically forced to stand on my toes to accommodate the position.  
  
" And right now you're wondering just how much of what you know about the Saiya-jin race is really true...our temperament, our instincts, and our mating practices. You're afraid of what I might do, or what I might not. My power excites you like nothing in this world has ever managed to, and it makes your head spin feeling me so close. " His lips brushed over the flesh of my neck.  
  
The sensation coursing through my body was so intense that I thought for certain I would faint, but somehow I managed to stay conscious. The only thing that kept me on my feet was his hands still grasping my wrists.  
  
He drew back slightly, a teasing little smile touching his lips, " But what would a Saiya-jin Prince wish with a little human girl? "  
  
I shook my head slightly, not knowing how to reply...not that I could have forced the words out if I knew what to say. For a minute I became lost in the impossibility of the situation, pondering if this was just some dream from which I would wake at any moment.  
  
My reverie was broken when I felt his sharp teeth graze against my neck. I gasped loudly and felt my entire body tremble violently. A throaty laugh rose from the young prince as he continued to nip at my sensitive flesh, eliciting a series of soft whimpers.  
  
" Is this what you wanted, girl? " he growled.  
  
I could feel his ki raise. It wasn't visible, but you could feel it clearly. Where his skin touched mine, a warm tingling sensation appeared. " I - " It was all I could say before his mouth captured mine with a near violent intensity. His entire body pressed against me, and I was almost overwhelmed by the feelings engulfing me.   
  
Several minutes passed before he finally pulled back, " Open your eyes, " he demanded.  
  
Hesitantly I did as he asked. I was especially careful to avert my eyes from his.   
  
" I could kill you in a heartbeat you know, " he said roughly.  
  
A strand of his dark silky hair brushed my flushed cheek, and I felt his energy surge again. The tingling on my flesh intensified, almost burning, and I winced, struggling slightly.  
  
This brought another deep chuckle from the Saiya-jin, " You can't possibly believe that you can get away, do you? "   
  
When I didn't reply, he finally let my arms fall back to my sides then caught my chin with one hand, " You're at MY mercy, do you hear me? "   
  
Part of me was terrified...I had no idea what this man was capable of doing. No anime, no manga, no fanfic had prepared me for this confrontation. But somewhere under that fear was another, more intense, emotion. Desire. Being subject to the whims of the Saiya-jin warrior held more excitement for me than I would dare ever to speak...or write.  
  
I nodded slightly and blushed more deeply. That heightened color did not escape the sharp observation of the young man towering over me. A second later he had grabbed me and thrown me onto the bed. I took that moment to look up at his face, and what I saw there sent me reeling.  
  
His eyes were literally ablaze, gleaming in the dim half-light cast by the single candle burning on my dresser. Dark locks of hair framed his heat flushed face as he glared down at me, daring me to defy him as he slipped the Capsule Corp jacket off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. This left him clad only in a thin black tank top that stretched taunt across his well muscled chest and a pair of black pants that hung low on his hips.  
  
Here was my ultimate fantasy manifested before me, and yet my fear grew every second that I stared into his eyes. This is what I wanted more than anything...right? But that dream was based on what I knew from a cartoon, a book, and my own vivid imagination. This fierce warrior prince standing over me was something more than I could comprehend, and not once in my darkest fantasies had I ever envisioned an expression akin to the one on Trunks' face just then.  
  
I saw that Vegeta-like smirk grace his lips and fought the urge to run *I could kill you in a heartbeat you know* His words echoed repeatedly in my head forcing me to remain motionless, save for the uncontrollable shaking of my body.  
  
He never moved, or so I thought, until I heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing and felt a sudden chill as the silk night gown I wore was torn away. Rational thought abandoned me then as I tried to leap across the bed and out of his reach. It was utter foolishness.  
  
Trunks' hand tangled in my hair pulling me to an abrupt and painful halt as a startled yelp caught in my throat. He yanked me back, and I didn't fight it. With a single hand he flipped me onto my back, and I was left staring helplessly up at him. I wanted to close my eyes or look away, but I was strangely transfixed.  
  
He lightly pressed two fingertips against the base of my throat, relishing the feel of my heartbeat racing beneath them, then those fingers began to trail slowly downward between my breasts then along my stomach.   
  
When he reached the edge of my panties, he paused, as though reconsidering his actions. But then with a sudden desperate motion, he tore those away as well tossing them aside with his jacket.  
  
I trembled as he pulled the tank top over his head. His perfectly tanned skin was moistened with a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the candlelight. When he snapped his belt in his haste to disrobe, I closed my eyes and gripped the blanket beneath me with both hands.  
  
There was no way to fight him...there was no way to run...there was nothing I could do but lay here and accept my fate.  
  
The heat of his body burned my bare flesh as he fell upon me, his lips locked hungrily on mine once more. My hands stayed to my sides still holding tight to the covers while my mind struggled to come to terms with what was happening.  
  
I felt one of his legs slip between my knees. Every muscle in my body tensed against this invasion...a final, desperate attempt to stop his fevered assault. I cried out as he forced my legs to part before raising up slightly.  
  
Dampened strands of hair clung to his neck, and his breath was quick and hard. He stared at me with those cerulean eyes...dark, wild orbs without remorse. He smiled coldly, and with a single viscous thrust, he took me.   
  
My piercing scream cut through the shadows of the room mingling with the prince's deep groan. The energy radiating from his body was so intense that I could feel it, burning trails of fire across my flesh. His mouth pressed to mine yet again, as his teeth caught my lower lip and bit sharply, drawing blood.   
  
I winced and felt hot tears streaming down my face, but they only seemed to feed his lusty intentions. Every thrust was fast and deep, filling me to the very core. He increased his pace, and I feared that he would tear me in half.   
  
I was teetering on the verge of consciousness as he continued to take his pleasure from me, and I would have gladly welcomed that peaceful void to end the pain wracking my battered body. But, Goddess help me, no reprieve was granted, and the agony went on.  
  
His body tensed, and though it didn't seem possible, the relentless speed of his motions increased yet again. I was only vaguely aware of his mouth against my neck. His ki surged tearing me from the almost detached state I'd fallen into. My eyes opened wide as I cried out, only to see that his hair was now an indescribable deep gold fanned out across his shoulders.  
  
At that second I begged for death. He withdrew again, almost completely, then hesitated a moment before impaling my body a final time. Simultaneously, I felt his teeth pierce my flesh as he growled deeply.   
  
Ecstasy. From the pain and exhaustion came an overwhelming wave of pleasure like nothing ever before experienced. The energy that had burned my flesh became a part of it, fueling me...healing me. I could feel his climax pulsing in time with my own...his thoughts echoing in my head...we were no longer two souls, but one entity intertwined, defying the confines of this mundane world...proving once and for all that anything is possible. 


	3. Confrontation

I awoke the next morning alone, filtered sunlight trickling through the black curtains hanging protectively over the window across from my bed. In those few moments between slumber and consciousness, I tried to convince myself that it had only been a dream, but that was nothing more than a useless mind game.  
  
As I stirred my body ached, but I ignored the feeling, quickly lifting a hand to the side of my neck. Trembling fingertips lightly brushed the spot where I'd felt him pierce the flesh, and I winced feeling the tender raised mark emblazoned there.   
  
Panic rose in my chest as I fought to understand the meaning behind his actions. Why me? I should have been elated, but I could find no comfort in the brutal memory of the previous night. Shame flooded my conscious as I felt my body warm to the thought of his touch. Betrayal! my mind screamed silently, and I choked back a sob.   
  
I slipped from the bed, covers still strewn haphazard over the mattress; pillows laying forgotten on the floor next to the tattered remains of my night gown. The candle had burned away completely, it's crimson wax having trickled over the edge of the dresser and onto the carpet like a pool of blood.   
  
Quickly pulling on fresh clothing, I hurried from the room, desperate to escape the vision of his naked body glistening in the candle light. My thoughts were torn as I made my way to the kitchen. I hated him for what he'd done. Right? He'd corrupted the innocent fantasies of a love struck fan girl, but was it truly his fault that I'd been mislead to believe he was something other than what he was?  
  
It was then that I was faced with something I hadn't yet considered. The Saiya-jin no Ouji was standing in the kitchen, his gaze fixed on some distant spot outside the window. Though his back was to me, I could see that his arms were crossed over his chest in a typical Vegeta-style pose.  
  
My stomach turned and my legs grew weak, nearly folding underneath me with this new realization. How would the arrogant prince react to what his son had done, marking a lowly human? I was about to turn tail and run when his deep voice froze me in my tracks. " Stop right there, girl. "  
  
I tried to distinguish the emotion hidden beneath the words, but if it was there, I couldn't find it. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was suddenly all too aware of the tender area on my neck and quickly flipped my hair over my shoulder to hide it.  
  
" Ignorant child, " Vegeta growled, " don't think that I can't smell him all over you from here. I know what my foolish spawn has done. This house isn't soundproof, you know. "  
  
I could swear there was a hint of amusement in that final statement, and I blushed furiously knowing what he'd heard. At the same time, a wave of longing rippled through my body, and I swallowed hard trying to ignore it.   
  
Vegeta turned to me then. His onyx stare cut through me like a knife; the accusations and contempt obvious in its endless depth. He would make no attempt to mask his disapproval of my unwelcome intrusion on his precious royal lineage.  
  
The silence between us was unbearable. What did he want from me? I was being condemned for an act that had been completely beyond my control. I was the victim, hurt physically and mentally by a man whom I'd blindly adored. Why did he insist on staring at me as if the sin were my own?  
  
I was overwhelmed by a relentless urge to slap the condescending smirk right off the prince's face. " Quit staring at me! " I screamed stomping my foot like an angry child.  
  
He merely rolled his eyes, no doubt disgusted by my infantile behavior. He was a hardened warrior, born and bred to conquer worlds, and I was nothing. There was no need for him to say it, I could see it written plainly in his expression.  
  
Unable to tolerate this unjust scrutiny any longer, I bolted out the front door, nearly hitting Goten in my haste. I paused long enough to catch the look of utter confusion in his eyes before shoving past him and running for the car.   
  
The entire time I could feel his gaze following me. No doubt he wanted to know what was happening. Let Vegeta explain it to him, or better yet, Trunks. Why should it be my responsibility to announce how the young prince had raped me and marked me against my will? I had enough to deal with already!  
  
As I slammed the car door behind me I realized that the keys were still in my purse. That was the final straw. I laid my head on the steering wheel and broke down in grief stricken sobs.   
  
Where had the fantasy gone wrong? I'd pictured it in my mind, step by step, a million times, but not once had it turned out anything like this. It was so unfair. I had no control!   
  
The breath caught in my throat as I felt an odd tingling sensation along the back of my neck. My pulse quickened, and I knew without a doubt that he was near. The feeling grew stronger with each passing second, and my traitorous body reacted to his approach with a surge of heated desire.  
  
After a moment's hesitation I threw open the car door again and leapt out of the seat. Maybe I could get the keys and leave before he arrived. It was the only chance I had.   
  
Sprinting back to the house, I was relieved to find that Vegeta was no where to be seen. Only Goku and Goten were standing in the living room speaking quietly to one another. I didn't look at them. 'Do they already know?' I wondered with a sinking feeling. Tears sprung to my eyes once more at the thought.   
  
Once inside the room, I grabbed my purse from the dresser and began searching desperately for the keys. Too late.  
  
Every muscle in my body tensed and trembled. I could feel his presence behind me like a tangible force, and his distinct scent permeated the air around me like a heady perfume. There are no words to adequately describe the intensity of being in such close proximity to him...it defied explanation.  
  
The purse fell from my hands; its contents clattering across the carpet as I stood there paralyzed by my own paradoxical emotions. I feared him yet I yearned to feel his touch, and though I wanted more than all else to hate him, there existed a need for him that I could not deny. 


	4. Laying Down the Law

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Look at me," he demanded, and his voice sent a chill down my spine.   
  
Even after he fell quiet, I could hear him speaking, not verbally, but in a faint indecipherable whisper inside my mind. Under normal circumstances I would just assume that I had tripped over that hazy line been sanity and the nut ward, but these weren't "normal" circumstances.   
  
Little by little I was experiencing the genuine affects of the Saiya-jin mark upon my flesh. 'Where does it end?' the question echoed in the back of my mind. My life...my body...my very thoughts were no longer my own.   
  
His hands clutched my shoulders roughly, and I shouted out in surprise and fear. The vision of his cold eyes gleaming in the candlelight flashed in my memory conflicting with the jolt of animalistic lust coursing through every particle of my being.   
  
There wasn't enough time to consider the bizarre contradiction as the door swung open banging loudly off the wall. The man behind me never flinched as I heard Goku's booming voice cut through the silence, " What the hell is going on in here? "  
  
" Nothing that concerns you, " Trunks replied calmly his hands still clenched on my shoulders.   
  
I could feel his agitation at Goku's intrusion, but there was nothing more than that simple feeling. No guilt. No shame. And, most surprising, not the slightest fear of how the older, stronger Saiya-jin might react. Was he really so bold, so confident?  
  
" Come on, Trunks, get away from her, " Goten said insistently. I could sense a note of concern in his words. They obviously had no idea that it was already too late.  
  
Trunks spun to face them without releasing his hold on me. Goku stood in the doorway with his son close behind him. Goten's face showed unmasked worry, and I found it surprising since he'd scarce said a word to me since they'd arrived.   
  
Goku on the other hand showed an altogether different reaction. Anger radiated from those dark eyes, his lips drawn together tightly in a deep frown. It was the first time I'd seen such a darkness in him. I shivered slightly at the transformation. " We talked about this, Trunks, get your hands off the girl. "  
  
The young prince shoved me forward a few steps and lifted one hand to brush the hair back off my shoulder, " Too late, Goku. " There was a challenge hidden in the words he spoke. It dared Goku to try and do something about the crimson mark glaring there before him.  
  
An uneasy silence descended over the room. Goten's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at me, and even Goku seemed shaken by the turn of events. I wanted to hide from their arrant gazes.   
  
They studied me intently for a short time before Goku looked up, " Trunks..."   
  
One word. Nothing more, but I could feel Trunks' irritation give way to an almost primal defensiveness. He growled softly, his grip tightening until I squealed loudly from the pain. " It is too late, " he said again, emphasizing the last two words.  
  
" It isn't right. You can't do this! " Goku argued. The anger was still evident in his demeanor, but the conviction in his words was lacking now, as though making an adamant plea to an unstoppable force.  
  
I didn't quite understand it. Why did Trunks suddenly feel so nervous? His ki fluctuated slightly. I could feel it raise then lower, almost like a pulsing sensation. I held my breath waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Goku's hand shot forward without warning and grabbed my wrist, yanking me away from Trunks. He pushed me over to Goten who just barely managed to keep me from falling into the hallway.   
  
Trunks leapt forward, but Goku blocked his path, " Take her somewhere else, Goten. Trunks and I are going to discuss this matter. "  
  
Goten took my arm leading me away from the room, but not before I caught the beginnings of an argument. We walked through the house without a word as the sounds from the bedroom continued to escalate.   
  
He finally stopped when we got out to the porch. I could still hear them shouting but couldn't make out what was being said. A feeling of dread welled up in the pit of my stomach. Nothing good could come of this situation.  
  
Goten was watching me. I could feel it, so I stole a quick glance in his direction. He immediately turned his eyes away unable, or more likely unwilling, to meet my gaze. But the moment I looked out over the railing I felt his penetrating stare return.  
  
A wrenching pain took my breath away as I felt Trunks' anger flare viscously. It forced me to my knees, gasping, as the unmistakable sound of shattering glass erupted from inside the house.   
  
Was this all my own fault? I thought numbly staring down at the dull red planks of wood beneath my hands. Had I inadvertently caused this whole tragedy? A loud crash confirmed that their heated argument had become a physical battle, and I fought not to break down.   
  
" We should have kept a closer eye on you. "  
  
I looked over at Goten who was crouched down beside me. " I don't understand any of this, " I said quietly.   
  
" Of course you don't, " he stated quite matter-of-factly, " you're human."  
  
" Excuse me? If I recall correctly, you're half human, " I reminded him indignantly then gestured towards the house, " and so is he. "  
  
" And we're half Saiya-jin which makes all the difference in the world. Saiya-jin traits are dominant, and we're still driven by the same instincts as... "  
  
Goku reappeared just then wiping a thin trickle of blood from his lip, but hardly a strand of hair was out of place. Thankfully the fight had remained somewhat reasonable. It was mind boggling to consider what could have been if they'd gone all out. As it stood, I was reluctant to see the state of my room.  
  
" Goten, Trunks is not allowed anywhere in her vicinity, and she is not to be left alone under any circumstances. Is that understood? "   
  
" Sure, but... "  
  
Goku quickly cut him off, " No exceptions. I'll tell Gohan the same when he gets back and speak with Vegeta as well. "  
  
I looked up hesitantly as he spoke wondering if he was even aware that I was sitting there. First Trunks had taken my body with his forceful touch then my freedom with his mark. Vegeta had disregarded my worth and taken my pride with little more than a glance. Now Goku dared to stand there, with no consideration for what I wanted, deciding my fate.   
  
" No! " I rebutted climbing to my feet, " I'm not going to be looked after like some little child! The damage is already done. Just who the hell do you Saiya-jin think you are anyway? I'm tired of you guys treating me like...like...a pawn in some sadistic game! "  
  
I didn't realize what I was saying. If my thoughts were clear I could have seen that he was only trying to protect me. He only wanted to help. But I was blinded by my confusion, my fear, and that part of myself that craved the feeling of Trunks' body against mine once more, and that is also why I failed to see the hurt that flickered in Goku's eyes at my outburst.  
  
" You have no idea what you're talking about, " he said evenly. It was apparent that he was trying to be patient, but his effort was lost to me just then.  
  
" That's because no one will tell me anything! " I shouted pointing an accusing finger at his chest, " Not Trunks, not you and certainly NOT Vegeta who looks at me like some little parasite not worth his almighty attention! Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I wanted it? No one gave me a choice!   
  
Everything I assumed was based on fiction. Until a week ago, I had no idea that any of you even existed. Now I'm so tangled up in your god damn world that I'm sick of it! You hear me! SICK OF IT! "  
  
Goku looked at me as though he were going to say something, but instead he turned to Goten, " Keep them apart, Goten. I'm counting on you. "   
  
He went back inside immediately leaving me staring unbelievingly after him. 'Goku, how could you?' I thought watching the door close behind him. I truly thought that I could count on him to understand, but it seemed that he was no better than the others.  
  
" He knows what he's doing, " Goten attempted to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.   
  
I had channeled so much of my anger into that little tangent that I could do nothing more than look at him wearily and sigh.   
  
It had been less than twenty-four hours since this had all begun, and I knew little more than nothing about what was happening to me. I could still feel Trunks' presence inside of me, intertwined with some deep subconscious piece of my soul. His mood had shifted away from the rage that Goku had incited, and now it was becoming something new...something desperate. I just didn't know what to make of it.  
  
" Maybe I should have stayed out. "   
  
Goten and I both jumped at the sound of Gohan's voice. He was standing on the porch steps with an inquisitive expression on his face and several bags in his hands. It looked as though he was honestly debating whether he should stay or turn and make a run for it.   
  
" Can't stay away forever, " Goten offered a weak smile trying vainly to lighten the mood. " Dad's inside. He wants to talk to you about something. "  
  
Gohan's gaze shifted from his brother to me then back. He took a deep breath and ascended the remaining stairs pausing only briefly to look at us once more before entering the house.  
  
A moment later we heard a loud exclamation along the lines of " HE DID WHAT? ". I didn't care anymore. Gohan may as well know...everyone else did. I was just hoping that he'd stay inside the house, so that I wouldn't have to listen to them discussing my personal life.  
  
" Do you want something to eat? "  
  
I started laughing at the question. It was just a small giggle really, but it was so inopportune at the moment that Goten's face suddenly exhibited an almost fearful expression. He thought that I was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
In truth, the question had just sounded so ridiculously mundane in the midst of this chaos that I'd found it humorous. It passed quickly though as I narrowed my eyes at him " Of all things to ask me, " I muttered.  
  
" Well, I just thought that...I mean...I didn't think that you..." Goten stopped short. There was a long pause then, " I was just trying to be nice, " he huffed.  
  
" Then tell me what's going on. What's happening to me? Why did he do it? He obviously doesn't care about me, so what's the point? Can it be undone? Will it at least get better eventually? " I hadn't meant to dump all those questions on him, but he was there. It was a simple case of wrong place, wrong time.  
  
He laid a hand lightly on my shoulder, but moved it when I flinched against the well meaning gesture, " I don't have the answers you want. I'm not even sure if my dad knows all about it. Vegeta could probably tell you a lot if you could get him to talk, but the only one who can answer the whys is Trunks. "   
  
There was such a sincerity in his voice that I couldn't ignore it. He wanted to help but just didn't have the resources. I was expecting entirely too much from him and blaming him for something in which he'd played no part. " I'm sorry, Goten. "  
  
" It's all right, " he shrugged slightly, " Now come on, we' ll go grab a sandwich or something. "  
  
I moved to follow him but couldn't stop myself from sneaking a final longing glance at the house. Goku insisted that Trunks and I be kept apart, but deep down, I wasn't sure if I could stay away. 


	5. Downward Spiral

(Flashback)  
  
Those eyes...there was nothing else in the darkness but those eyes. Like blue fire, they burned straight into the heart of my being and devoured it. The lingering pleasure of our tryst still flowed through every pore of my body; its intensity increasing each time his fingertips brushed over the freshly created wound on the side of my neck.   
  
I gasped when his lips took their place and trembled in his arms as he kissed lightly to my ear. He whispered something...something I couldn't quite hear as I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a dejected glance I pushed aside my untouched plate. Goten was busily downing a second order of fries to top off the two double cheeseburgers that he'd already consumed. One thing that the anime had right was the Saiya-jin appetite; it was inconceivable the way these guys ate!  
  
Goten had driven a ridiculous distance just to come to this little restaurant that was no different from twenty others that we had passed along the way. I knew why. The more distance that he could get between Trunks and I, the better.   
  
It was unsettling. I could still "feel" him, but it had become an almost undetectable sensation, noticeable only because I knew it should be there. There wasn't even the faintest murmur of his thoughts, and upon noticing this, a deep sense of loss enveloped me.  
  
" Not hungry? "  
  
I opened my eyes to find that Goten had momentarily ceased his binge to look at me. He was holding a french fry halfway between the plate and his mouth, so maybe it was just a coincidence that he noticed I wasn't eating.   
  
" No, I'm not, " I said flatly.   
  
He set the fry back on his plate and leaned forward on the table, " Look, I don't know how to help you, but I'm doing the best I can. If my dad says that you two should be apart, then that's the best thing for both of you.  
  
You knew who we were before we ever ended up here, but I'm still not sure what you expected. It obviously wasn't reality, and now you have to learn to accept the truth. Maybe it's not what you wanted, but no one can change that now.  
  
Trunks shouldn't have done what he did. We were strictly informed to keep a safe distance just to avoid this kind of situation. My dad knew there was a certain amount of risk, but none of us ever imagined this would happen. That's why no one said anything, " there was a brief hesitation, then, " besides we didn't want to scare you. "  
  
" You didn't want to scare me? " I repeated weakly. It was the most ironic statement that I'd ever heard.  
  
" We had only good intentions, " he said haughtily.  
  
Despite the tone of the statement, I knew he felt at least a little guilty about everything that had happened, " Maybe we should go back, " I suggested. " I have some things I should get done. "  
  
He looked at me skeptically, " I'm certain it's nothing that can't wait a while longer. " He picked up the french fry again and continued eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we finally arrived back at my house, it was nearly dark. Goten had successfully kept me away for the entire day, but the diversion had left me in a very fragile condition. I couldn't eat, and I'd quit talking to Goten about two hours earlier. Coherent thought was a distant memory, since all I could do was stare ahead and silently dwell on this insatiable hunger for the one thing that they were denying me.  
  
The only time I'd been roused from this near comatose state was when Goten had mistakenly tried to pick me up and carry me to the house. Much to his dismay, I'd lashed out and struck him directly across the face, at which point he dropped me roughly on the ground. All in all, I was rather fortunate that's all he did.  
  
He yanked me back to my feet, and I'd willingly walked myself up the porch steps and into the living room. Trunks wasn't here. I knew it immediately, and this realization only served to increase my unease. I was no longer questioning why I felt this emptiness, but rather, obsessing over how to obtain relief from the pain.  
  
I stumbled in the front door, nearly oblivious to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta sitting expectantly in wait for our return. The air was tense, and the expressions on their faces unreadable.   
  
Everything quivered before my eyes then dimmed as I sunk to my knees. It didn't matter, I needed the torment to end. I was only semiconscious, but Vegeta's deep growling voice cut through the haze regardless.  
  
" Damn it, Kakarrot! This is pathetic! You can't stop what's already begun. I don't approve of it, but what's done is done! Just look at the brat! "  
  
" We already discussed this, Vegeta. If we let this continue, it could be disastrous! "  
  
" Dad, she really doesn't look well, " Gohan interjected.  
  
Goten spoke up then, " She's been getting worse all day. When she wouldn't move I tried to carry her, and she hit me. Just how bad is this going to get? "  
  
" Sometimes I can hardly believe that any one of you carry Saiya-jin blood, " snorted Vegeta. " Kakarrot, if your mate was kidnapped the night of your consummation, she'd behave in the same manner as would any woman marked by a Saiya-jin.   
  
And you, Goten. If the girl was a Saiya-jin, and you touched her while in this condition; she would have killed you. You got off lucky.  
  
Don't you fools comprehend that the bonding ritual serves two purposes. The first is to deter other males from the chosen female, and the second..."  
  
I slipped into oblivion at that point, and though the argument droned on, I couldn't decipher anything that was being said. The next thing that I was even remotely aware of was the feeling of being lifted.   
  
Something clicked inside of me...a rage, a sense of invasion. I grasped blindly for the throat of the attacker screaming like a demon when both hands were caught in a vice like grip. I was thrown over someone's shoulder, but I didn't relent.   
  
Both fists pounded repeatedly against the man's back, but it had little affect. I was thrown unceremoniously onto a bed, and I vaguely heard Vegeta curse as he stalked out and slammed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time passed. I don't know how long. An hour? A day? Suddenly, I felt a spark from within this half existence into which I'd fallen. A familiar sensation tingled lightly down the back of my neck sending warm ripples of desire through my entire body.   
  
I opened my eyes to the darkness, fully conscious now, I listened carefully to the silence. Trunks was in the house, so close that I could almost taste his scent. I sat up slowly to find that they'd put me in the room Vegeta had been using since they'd arrived.  
It was quite a shock to realize that the prince had allowed such a thing.  
  
Slipping from the bed I moved quietly through the room. I couldn't quite pinpoint where he was, but that wasn't important. All that mattered is that he was here.  
  
The doorknob turned easily enough, and I eased the door open. In my current state, it didn't register that this was a little too simple, and it caught me off guard when Gohan was standing just on the other side.  
  
He shook his head looking almost apologetic, " I can't let you go. "  
  
I glared at him, panting slightly, as my heartbeat pounded in my chest. " You can't do this, Gohan, " I attempted to reason with him. " You don't understand. I have to see him...I have to, now. You can't imagine what this is like. I can't take it. "   
  
As rational as I sounded, rationality had nothing to do with the plea; it was sheer desperation. With each word I'd managed to inch further through the doorway suspecting, somehow, that Gohan wouldn't try to stop me if I made a run for it.   
  
But due to the severe warnings Goku had administered to his boys, Gohan was already wise to the ploy. " I don't want to set you off, but you have to stay here. "  
  
" No! " I screamed; the calm demeanor quickly vanished with his statement.  
  
I did the only thing I could think to do. Run. My feet didn't touch the floor as Gohan grabbed me by the waist with one arm. I tried to sink my long nails into his flesh, but he was too fast, of course. Before I could even blink, my back hit the floor, and my head ricocheted off the dresser.  
  
Trunks tensed the moment I landed. I could feel his reaction and knew that he was well aware of what was happening. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I was so frustrated! How could they do this? Didn't they know how much I was suffering because of them?  
  
The brief sound of conversation could be heard in the hallway, but it was muffled. I thought that Vegeta was talking to Gohan, though I couldn't be sure. I ran over and threw the door open again.   
  
Both men turned to look at me. I didn't move, merely stood in the doorway with my hands braced on either side.   
  
" She's not going to stay in there, " sighed Gohan.  
  
Vegeta smirked, " I guess you have a long night ahead of you then. "  
  
Gohan's face showed a hint of irritation, " Then why don't you tell your son to get the hell out of here. "  
  
" He refuses to leave, and I'm not going to force him. This is an outrage. You can't deny the course of nature, fool, but you'll see that soon enough. "  
  
" Vegeta? " I called quietly.  
  
He half turned in my direction, and I could see Gohan's eyes narrow suspiciously. He didn't trust the prince, and he certainly didn't trust me right now.  
  
" What is it, girl? " he prompted when I didn't continue.  
  
" You have to make them understand. I have to at least talk to him. I know he's here. "  
  
To my surprise, the prince chuckled harshly, " Don't get me wrong, brat, I don't agree with what Kakarrot and his offspring are doing, but don't think for a moment that I'm going to encourage this either. "  
  
My eyes grew wide at his admission. Arrogant, selfish...I lunged at him bracing both hands against his chest. He never imagined that I would dare to physically attack him, so he was totally unprepared. All I managed to do was shove him against the wall, but it was enough.  
  
He pushed me away with one hand; the back of the second connected with my cheek. He'd held back, but the impact was enough to temporarily shock me into my senses. The pain was excruciating, and I landed on the floor for the second time that night.  
  
Gohan was looking at me with eyes full of uncertainty. I think he wanted to help but wasn't really sure if it was safe.   
  
It was then I felt compelled to look down the hallway. Trunks appeared there, and everything that I was responded to the sight of him. Yet oddly, I felt a deep tremor of fear reminiscent of that first night.  
  
He was wearing a dark blue tank top that matched his eyes which were nearly hidden by the long strands of hair falling carelessly into them. A troubled frown turned his full lips in a downward arc, and to the naked eye it would appear that he was hardly affected by the situation.  
  
I knew better. His breathing was rapid, every muscle tensed, and his ki level was slightly raised. I could hear his thoughts in the back of my mind again, though I still couldn't make them out clearly. His emotions were mixed and hard to determine, but that could have been a result of my state of mind.   
  
While I was distracted, Gohan took the opportunity to snatch me off the floor and shove me back into the room. Neither Vegeta nor Trunks made a move to stop him, and that fact crushed my remaining resolve. I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried as I heard a scuffle ensue. 


	6. Just a Dream?

My sincerest thank to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate your encouragement, and the time you take to read this little creation.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There were shouts, angry words. I couldn't distinguish whether it was Goku or Gohan arguing with Trunks. Something, or someone, struck the wall. A thin crack appeared near the ceiling, slowly winding it's way towards the floor as the impact came a second time.  
  
I hadn't bothered to move from where I lay. My tears had subsided shortly after their fight had escalated to a roaring brawl outside the door, but now I couldn't find the strength to stand. There was entirely too much going on inside of me to really be aware of what was going on around me.  
  
The hushed whisper of thoughts inside my mind was lost in the intensity of Trunks' current state. His anger, my confusion, and the need we both shared merged into one tumultuous whirlwind of emotion that I had no hope of controlling. I was drawn into its center, becoming increasingly detached from my conscious self.  
  
I could still hear bits and pieces of their words through the fog.  
  
" ...when we go back? "  
  
" You mean if. "  
  
" Trunks, you're taking a huge risk. Think about... "  
  
" You don't get... "  
  
Several loud crashes arose drowning out their argument and causing a few chunks of plaster to fall from the ceiling. One hit my leg, but I didn't even feel it.  
  
Their yells grew more distant, then the crack in the wall appeared to expand before my eyes, the darkness of it consuming everything in the room. Then there was nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Alone~  
  
Was this sleep...or death? I couldn't be sure, but I felt so alone in this place. The emptiness surrounding me was a muted shade of stone gray broken only by the pale mist shifting and swirling about my legs.  
  
~Silence~  
  
The sound of my own heartbeat echoed in my ears, but even that could not break the thick silence existing in this place. It was like a tangible force suffocating everything around it.  
  
I was afraid here, yet it felt right all the same. Familiar yet alien. Had I been here before, in this void without a name? No. No, this was something new, but still...  
  
'Where are they?' I thought. 'Goku, Vegeta...Trunks'   
  
Just a dream...whispered a voice.  
  
My gaze desperately sought the source of the words, but there was nothing to be seen, nowhere for a being of any sort to hide itself. Only the emptiness.  
  
'Can't be a dream...too real....'  
  
Is it? the ghostly voice challenged.  
  
'Yes. He came to me. Just like I always wanted.'  
  
Gone....  
  
" No! " I screamed at whatever invisible force taunted me so. He couldn't be gone! I knew that it hadn't been a dream. Then I realized that I couldn't hear him...I couldn't feel him. It was as though...  
  
I slowly lifted a trembling hand to the side of my neck, fingertips hovering a breath away from the flesh. Tears streamed unnoticed down my face as I stood motionless, incapable of doing what I knew I had to do.  
  
What if I came to find that it was only a dream? I couldn't bear it. Trunks had hurt me, physically and mentally, but that no longer mattered. I couldn't turn away from him merely because he was something other than what I had expected.   
  
'But', I thought, 'in some way, I'd always known exactly who and what he was.' I realized that now. He'd been right that first night when he'd confronted me with my own desires. Trunks had known things that I would not even have admitted to myself. Perhaps that was why I never once asked him to stop.  
  
'Yes, this is all real. My fantasy...my desire...my feelings, I accept it all.'  
  
So be it  
  
I closed my eyes, held my breath and pressed my fingertips gingerly against the spot where he had marked me, and I was elated to find that mark still remained. Simultaneously, I recalled what he had whispered in my ear after he'd taken me, " Be strong. "  
  
So simple, and yet it held profound meaning for me now. I had made a choice. It was the beginning of long and difficult road, but I was ready to accept it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blankets? Odd...I opened my eyes hesitantly. Someone had tucked me carefully into bed, but I'd never even noticed. Had I been dreaming? I almost began to panic, until I felt the reassuring sense of Trunks' presence stirring within me. And with that sensation came the overwhelming need for him; it was somehow different yet stronger than before.  
  
I threw back the covers and slid my legs over the bed. Padding quietly across the room I listened to see if anyone was in the hallway. With a deep breath I inched the door open.  
  
There was no one there. The hallway itself was a mess, the walls cracked and the light fixture shattered. It didn't matter to me then. I carefully made my way around the bits of splintered wood and broken glass until I came to the end of the hall.  
  
He was upstairs. There was no doubt about it. I made my way up the staircase without incident. Every time I took a step, I expected someone to jump out of the shadows to stop me, but no one did.  
  
I paused when I reached my own room. He was there. He was waiting. I slipped inside closing the door softly behind me. 


	7. Chapter 7

" Come here, " he demanded, a low sensual growl that sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
I hesitated for a long moment before finally turning to face him. His visage was partially obscured by the shadows until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My heart beat almost painfully in my chest as I gazed upon the imposing figure standing expectantly in the center of the room. His eyes captured mine, and I was once more consumed by that cobalt stare.  
  
Fear hindered my movements as I moved slowly towards him, stopping a mere arm length away. If I only lifted my hand I could brush my fingertips across the vast expanse of his bare chest.   
  
It seemed like a lifetime since we had touched, and yet we could only stand there staring at one another. Why was I here? Was my will no longer my own? So many questions, yet the answers continued to elude me. It frightened and, dare I say angered, me to feel this helpless again.   
  
My fear ebbed though with the realization that I now possessed some insight to his thoughts and feelings. With his intimate trespass, he had bestowed me with the means to seek the truth if I was bold enough to find it. The truth can be painful after all.  
  
I concentrated on the feeling of him in my mind. At first it seemed that he recoiled from my intimate invasion, but soon he relented allowing me to "see". Deeply intertwined with his feral urges were feelings of uncertainty and confusion. Could it be that he was almost as much a slave to all of this as I?  
  
" You... "  
  
It was the only word I managed to speak before his mouth fell upon mine taking away my breath and any rational thought. Whatever doubts had restrained him thus far fell to the wayside as those instincts surged forth with a vengeance. His Saiya-jin needs were far too strong to be subdued by the existence of a few human genes.  
  
This time I made no move to fight him. I no longer had the strength to battle with the morals and ethics of it all. My hands moved along his strong arms until my fingers tangled in his silky hair. His hands grasped my waist pressing me closer to his body, and I whimpered softly against his lips.  
  
Suddenly he moved his mouth away only to press it to the sensitive area where he had placed his mark. Electric fire burned through my body as I collapsed against his solid form, dazed and panting and longing. In that moment I needed him more than the breath that passed my lips.   
  
So close...hard planes of well defined muscle and heated flesh moved beneath my hands as they slid in silent wonder over his broad shoulders. Such an exquisite creature, this Saiya-jin prince, and I yearned for him more with every touch. His arousal, erect and straining between our bodies, promised delicious release from this torment.  
  
His hands, in turn, roamed over my body tearing away any petty barriers of clothing that hindered his quest. And a quest it was, for I had learned by now that the need to conquer and dominate were as much a part of him as the blood that boiled in his veins. A warrior of the truest sense.  
  
I knew his lust, and he knew mine. The desires of two separate beings, interfused by the inexplicable power of the bond, created a sensation unparalleled by anything that a mere human mind could comprehend. It was nature as its purest, most basic level.  
  
Trunks lifted me off the floor with one smooth motion, and without a thought my legs slid around his slender waist. He impaled me on his manhood before my back hit the wall. A guttural groan escaped his lips while I shouted out, not in pain but rather, exhilaration.  
  
With that single motion, my soul submitted fully to him. I was his in every possible sense. My fate was at his mercy.  
  
Each stroke was long and hard; his initial pace restrained, and his rhythm, utter perfection. The emptiness of those long hungry hours vanished as I felt his strength...his power...envelope every molecule of my being.   
  
Trunks lifted his head, and I opened my eyes to meet that penetrating stare. His thrusts accelerated, untamed abandon unleashed. I could sense his need for release building in time with my own. His hand was at my back, his lips bruising mine as my nails tore trails of fire across his flesh.   
  
I screamed out as my body was overwhelmed by mind numbing waves of heat and pleasure. I arched back, instinctually bearing that most sensitive spot of my neck. He lunged at me sinking those razor sharp fangs into that flesh again.  
  
His final thrust pinioned me between his body and the wall. I could feel every tensed muscle and the rumbling vibration as he growled fiercely into my neck. Exhausted, I fell against his body; his arms were wrapped about my waist... my cheek resting on his shoulder.  
  
We didn't move. Time seemed to stand still. There was such a heavy silence left in the wake of our passionate cries.  
  
Finally he pushed away from the wall, still cradling me in his arms, he moved across the room. He set me carefully on the edge of the bed, the gentlest action he'd shown in my presence.  
  
I took a deep breath trying to find the courage to look at him. After all that had occurred, I hardly knew him. We had never spent the night talking, never shared a secret or looked at the stars together, yet we were connected more deeply than we ourselves could fully understand.   
  
After the passing of several minutes, I raised my eyes only to find that he refused to meet them. His head bowed; long strands of dark hair hid his eyes from view. There was something different...so different about him.   
  
" Trunks, " I began tentatively. This change in him troubled me. I wanted to try talking to him...try making some sense out of chaos, but my voice failed me.  
  
" Don't. " he warned.   
  
There was a harshness in his tone that made me cringe. Was he...rejecting me now?   
  
I was numb as I watched him gather his things and head for the bedroom door. He paused reaching for the knob then looked over to where I sat, motionless and perplexed, where he had left me.   
  
There was no expression on his face, his emotions carefully guarded behind veiled eyes. I sought to reach out to him through our bond, but I could feel nothing aside from the general sense of his presence. He was shutting me out.  
  
" Why are you... " the question died on my lips as he walked out closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
I could only stare at the now vacant spot he had occupied just seconds ago. Hurt and raged welled up inside of me, and I grabbed the lamp off the bedside table and hurled it at the door. It shattered, chards of broken ebony glass spewed across the carpet.  
  
Thoughtlessly I leapt from the bed, oblivious to the glass that cut the bottoms of my feet and pounded my fist against the door not caring if I woke the whole damn world. How could he do this to me? Take everything I had...my body...my mind...my soul and then turn and walk away without apology or explanation! What gave him that right?   
  
" I hate you! " I screamed knowing full well that anyone in the house would hear me, and I didn't care. I was too broken...too empty.  
  
Sinking to the floor a pained whisper fell from my lips, " I wish I'd never met you. " 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a surprise when I woke up on the bed, the comforter tucked around me. I couldn't remember moving from the floor, but apparently I'd somehow managed to find my way there. I'd been in such a state that it wasn't any wonder that I couldn't quite recollect the events following Trunks' departure from the room.  
  
The next thing I noticed is that I'd been crying at some point during the night, though I didn't recall if I'd been awake or asleep at the time. The pillow was still damp with the tears, and my eyes felt sore and swollen.   
  
Some part of me had refused to accept Trunks' rejection, even after his callous behavior. I continued to hope that he would return at some point to reconcile, but when I opened my eyes there was only emptiness in the bed beside me.  
  
My heart sank. So this was it...no whirlwind romance, no happily ever after. The least he could have done is leave a twenty on the pillow. Bastard.  
  
I rolled over slowly becoming increasingly aware of the cuts adorning my legs and the palms of my hands. It hadn't been the smartest move in the world to sit in a pile of busted glass, I suppose. It was just a perfect tribute to my state of mind at the time. Silently I cursed him, yet again, for walking out on me.  
  
A startled gasp escaped me when I saw the figure that was standing just a few feet from the side of the bed. I self-consciously pulled the blanket tighter around me while half leaping to the far side of the mattress, " Vegeta! " I shouted, a combination of surprise and embarassment.   
  
He didn't reply, only stood there staring at me with that black gaze. I shifted uncomfortably underneath the covers. Why did he persist? Wasn't it enough that his damnable offspring had put me through such merciless torment, shattering my dreams...confusing my emotions...leaving me to feel as nothing better than a broken whore lost in childish delusion? Did the almighty prince despise me so completely?  
  
" Go away, " I muttered dejectedly once the initial shock of his presence wore off.   
  
I didn't have the strength to deal with him. It had been well over twenty-four hours since I'd eaten, longer since I'd gotten a decent night's sleep, and my entire body ached. All of that didn't even take into account my emotional distress. The last thing I needed was Vegeta and his holier-than-thou attitude.  
  
" Get out of that bed, " Vegeta said sharply.  
  
My eyes must have widened to the size of half dollars at his demand, and I couldn't help flinching at the agitation underlying his words. What had I done now?  
  
Before I realized what was happening he yanked the blanket off the bed and out of my hands. In a desperate scramble I grabbed two pillows to cover myself, " I'm not dressed!" I squealed; a deep scarlet blush quickly spreading across my face.  
  
" As if I didn't know this. "  
  
" What? " I exclaimed my voice raising further in pitch.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes then smirked, " Stupid brat, how do you think you got in the bed in the first place? "  
  
" You mean you..." the sheer humiliation of it rendered me speechless.   
  
I felt faint, and somewhat nauseous, as I pictured the self righteous prince walking into the room to find me there, naked and bleeding; no doubt a more pitiful site than he usually considered me to be. It must have been a real boost to his royal ego to find that his son had relinquished the foolish notion of taking this worthless human female as a mate.  
  
My heart wrenched recalling his words from that first night, " But what would a Saiya-jin Prince wish with a little human girl? " Apparently nothing more than a night or two of passion under the cover of shadows. What a fool.  
  
Vegeta tapped his foot and scowled impatiently at me, " I think we're beyond the shy and innocent act. If you don't get up of your own accord, I won't hesitate to drag you from the bed. "  
  
" You wouldn't! "  
  
He leaned closer arching one brow mockingly, " Wouldn't I? "  
  
I swallowed hard and closed my eyes backing slowly off the far edge of the mattress. It was difficult to ignore Vegeta's presence as I made my way around the bottom of the bed towards the dresser. Inconspicuously, I stole a glance at the man who was busy staring at the photographs lining the wall.  
  
As I quickly pulled fresh clothing from the lavender scented drawers, something occured to me.The cuts had been cleaned; there wasn't a trace of dried blood anywhere on my hands or legs. It seemed impossible. Someone must have...  
  
Vegeta? I zipped my jeans and grabbed a shirt as my mind attempted to contemplate the possibility. He'd already admitted to putting me in bed. Could he have taken the time to clean the wounds as well? And if he had, why?  
  
" Are you about finished? " snapped the prince.  
  
I nodded without bothering to look at him. This was just way too confusing. I took a brush from the dresser and pulled it through my hair, never allowing my gaze to move from the floor.  
  
" Then come on already! "  
  
He reached out and grabbed my wrist yanking me towards the door. " I'm coming, " I sighed following him.  
  
As soon as he realized that I would come willingly, he let my hand drop. I continued brushing my hair as he lead the way to the kitchen.   
  
Goten was sitting at the table with a large plate of food in front of him. He looked startled when we walked in together; pausing with a ham and cheese sandwich poised halfway between his mouth and the plate. His dark eyes darted from me to the prince and back again.  
  
I shrugged slightly at the youngest Son boy and dropped into an empty chair. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Stifling a yawn, I folded my arms on the table and laid my head down.   
  
A plate appeared in front of my face with a heavy clunk against the wooden table. I looked up to see Vegeta lording over me with a strange, guarded expression on his face. " Eat, girl, " he said before spinning on his heel and leaving me alone with Goten.  
  
" I take it you're feeling better. "  
  
" I don't know, " I admitted staring at the doorway Vegeta had disappeared through for a lingering moment before turning to Goten.   
  
" You're not going to hit me again are you? " he asked setting the uneaten sandwich back on the plate.  
  
" Hit you? Why would I hit you? "   
  
" Forget it. " He shook his head and looked away.  
  
There was something really odd about Goten's behavior today. At least yesterday morning he'd been kind of friendly, and when we'd gone to eat he'd really tried to make me feel better.   
  
It suddenly occured to me that I couldn't remember anything beyond the restaurant. In fact, the first really clear memory I had was of Trunks walking out. There were fuzzy bits and pieces of the previous night, but it seemed that the harder I tried to recall those events, the hazier they grew.  
  
" Um, Goten? " I asked warily tapping a nail against the edge of the plate Vegeta had placed there.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, " Yeah? " He sounded almost as apprehensive as I felt.  
  
" What happened last night? I mean, " I fumbled with the words feeling the heat in my cheeks rise as I thought back to my escapade with Trunks, " I don't remember what happened after we ate, and I don't remember coming home. "  
  
" You weren't feeling well. "  
  
I waited for him to say something more, but he fell silent and resumed eating. That didn't explain anything. Why did he seem so uncomfortable? I was just about to demand an explanation when Goku walked into the kitchen.  
  
Goku looked at me for a long time without saying a word. The worried crease in his brow grew deeper as did the frown on his lips. He took a step closer, and I felt like cringing under his critical gaze.  
  
He seemed angry, unsettled and yet curious. What happened to all of those quiet nights chatting on the porch when we'd felt like friends? Then it didn't matter that the others acted so oddly around me, at least Goku would answer my questions. Perhaps there was still a chance to salvage this fiasco.  
  
" Goku, I wanted to ask you..."  
  
He walked away before I could finish the question. What was it with these Saiya-jin? I was beginning to feel like a pariah in my own home.   
  
I took a grape from the plate and popped it into my mouth while Goten continued to devour his food. With no one to talk to, my thoughts drifted back to Trunks. His actions didn't make sense any more than his father's.  
  
Didn't this mark mean anything? Everything I had ever read supported the theory that the bond mark was an almost irreversible symbol of a mated pair, but then, my knowledge on these beings had failed me repeatedly. It was quite possible that this stupid spot was nothing more than an elaborate Saiyan hickey.  
  
The thought made my stomach turn, and I pushed the food away. As much as I tried to deny it, I had feelings for him that went beyond lust and childish obsession. I wanted to be with him, and I wanted him to want to be with me.  
  
The sound of shouting caught my attention. Goten was out of the room before I even stood from the chair. I recognized Goku's voice immediately as I ran towards the front door, but who else was out there?  
  
'Please don't let it be Trunks,' I thought suddenly knowing that Goku was the stronger of the two. I couldn't bear the thought of what could happen because of me, but how had Goku known?  
  
Throwing open the door, I skidded to a halt on the porch almost slamming into Goten who was intent on the scene unfolding in the yard.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stood face to face, the former's ki level had increased. I knew this only because I was becoming more accustomed to the warmer, denser feel of the air when they expended a higher level of energy.  
  
Vegeta growled, " It was inevitable, Kakarrot. Even you can't stop the course of nature! "  
  
" This never should have started, and you know it! " Goku shouted back both hands curling into fists at his sides.  
  
Vegeta tensed, his own power level surging around him like the heat blast from an oven. I cowered against the door watching the two powerful Saiya-jin standing off against one another.   
  
The prince's voice dropped low, threatening, " You cannot do anything stop it. I won't allow it. "  
  
" But Vegeta, " Goku's voice took on an almost pleading tone, " don't you understand? This pregnancy could kill her! "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dragonball Z fanfic contest!!   
Also, vote for your favorite anime or let us promote your fanfics and/or fanart....watch for upcoming contests and give aways or suggest a future contest. This and more at The Twilight Realm... 


	9. Chapter 9

'Pregnancy?' the word echoed repeatedly in my mind. That's what Goku had said. I was certain of it. But...but...surely he wasn't implying that I...  
  
My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, and my legs felt unsteady beneath me. I pressed my hands against the door trying to stablize myself. Surely I must have misunderstood something. How could they know if I was carrying Trunks' child this soon, and if they knew...did Trunks as well? Is that why he left? Did he walk out because he knew that our latest intimacy had resulted in the conception of a child?  
  
The very thought only served to bolster my growing spite for the young prince. If my assumptions were correct then I was soon to be the single mother of child unlike anything this world had ever seen. Granted, the infant would only inherit a quarter of its father's Saiya-jin genes, but that was more than enough to make the child stand out in this mundane world.  
  
" Does he have any idea what he's done? "  
  
Goku's sharp words caught me drawing my attention back to the present. The air around me was so heavy that I could scarcely breath, and I felt instantly faint. Of all the skirmishes that had occurred during their stay, this one was promising to be the worst yet. Never had I felt the kind of energy that now radiated from the two men.   
  
Vegeta seemed to have no answer responding instead with a viscous strike that caught Goku square in the jaw. My stomach turned as the anticipated brawl ensued. Goku managed to stave off Vegeta's next two punches and retaliated with a kick that struck his opponant directly in the stomach, actually taking the shorter man off his feet and driving him back several yards.  
  
I could feel Goten's energy level raising slightly as well as he watched his father and Vegeta exchanging blows that would have killed a mortal man. My mind reeled watching them - I was terrified yet strangely fascinated. How was it that they kept coming back again and again to take the brutal beating that the other lashed out? The punishment their bodies endured was mind boggling.  
  
Vegeta jumped back and fell into a familiar stance. The next few seconds seemed to play out in slow motion as the Saiya-jin drew his hands together at the wrist; his open fingers curled in slightly. A look of utter concentration etched his dark features. The grim expression was further accentuated by a single drop of crimson that trailed slowly from his brow.   
  
The energy all around us seemed to condense and settle around him - shifting and swelling until it formed a visible ball of electricity between his cupped hands. The faint bluish energy sparked and crackled as it continued to grow larger.  
  
" Damn it, Vegeta! " shouted Goku the moment he realized what the other was attempting to do. He flew at Vegeta with an obvious desperation, but it wasn't fast enough to stop him from launching the ki attack.  
  
I couldn't really say for certain how the events played out at that point, but the energy ball shot upwards towards the sky and exploded with an ear shattering blast. The next thing I knew, Goku had Vegeta pinned on the ground trying to subdue any further attacks. Harsh words were exchanged between the two, then Vegeta threw Goku off him and stood once more.  
  
" If you make any attempt to harm my grandchild, I will kill you, " Vegeta growled before stalking off.  
  
My hand subconsciously moved to rest protectively over my lower abdomen as I fought back a barrage of conflicting emotions. The conviction in Vegeta's voice had banished any lingering doubt regarding my state, and now it was just a matter of how I would handle this...alone.  
  
I jumped when I felt Goku's hand on my shoulder, and with great trepidation I raised my eyes to meet his. That was the first time I truly caught a glimpse of the somewhat naive, warm hearted hero portrayed in the series. The anger and disappointment I initially expected to find were completely nonexistant, but rather, his eyes were filled something I could only describe as a mixture of fear and sadness.   
  
" We have a lot to talk about, " he said softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You have to believe that I'm not trying to scare you, but I gotta be honest with you about this situation. "  
  
I nodded vacantly staring at the reflection of the sunset on the lake. Beautiful streaks of pink and gold rippled over the surface of the water that trembled slightly as the brisk evening breeze gently stirred it. Trees swayed on the distant shore; the murmur of rustling leaves filling the uncomfortable silence that followed his statement.   
  
Goku had brought me to a nearby park so that we could talk without interruption, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear what he had to say.   
  
" There is so much I should have told you when we first arrived, but, damn it, I thought I had control. Then, after that first night, I still believed that I could stop anything from happening, but there is so much I didn't know. If I had any idea Trunks would get out of hand like this, I never would have agreed to staying in your home. Now it's too late. "  
  
I shifted my gaze from the water to the man sitting across the picnic table, " It's not your fault, " I sighed. It was hard to bear hearing the guilt in his voice, but I couldn't muster the focus for a pep talk. I didn't think anything that I said just then would convince him of his innocence anyhow.   
  
He shook his head, " It was my responsibility, and I failed, " He raised a hand to halt my argument. " The important thing now is figuring out how to handle this. You are aware of the potential danger if you carry this child. "  
  
" Danger? " I repeated the word with confusion. " Chi Chi and Bulma were both human, and they carried Saiya-jin children safely. "  
  
" You're forgetting, they're from our world. We have no idea what kind of boundaries seperate this dimension and ours, or what happened to allow us to get here. It wasn't something that was done intentionally. There's a chance, however slight, that you won't be able to sustain the baby or it might be too much for your body to handle. "  
  
I looked away so that Goku couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. Such a cruel realization, yet one of many I would have to face in the days ahead.  
  
" You could...end the pregnancy, " he suggested almost inaudibly.  
  
" No! " I cried and whipped around to face him fully. " How could you even suggest such a thing? Kill my child? I'd sooner die! "   
  
I think the force of my reaction frightened Goku, and he quickly tried to console me, " It was just a suggestion, honest. I just - you just - have to consider all of the options. "  
  
" It's not an option. "  
  
Goku took a deep breath. This wasn't easy for him; I could tell. " What will you do when we return home? "  
  
The question struck me like a slap in the face, but I couldn't deny that he made a good point. They had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night. It was plausible they could vanish the same way. Of course, at this point, I'd be raising the child alone anyhow.  
  
" I'll manage, " I replied with a defiant tone. " I won't be the first single mother to raise a child. "  
  
" It's not that easy. As the child grows older, its strength will increase. How will you handle it? Better yet, how will you hide it? You've already said that the scientists here would love to get their hands on us. Can you protect this child? "  
  
I faltered; my voice failing me as I sought to find a suitable rebuttle. There wasn't one, of course, and that fact crumbled what little resolve I had maintained. " No, " I admitted through the tears, " I can't. I can't. I can't! "   
  
A moment later I felt Goku wrap a strong arm around my shoulders as I sobbed into my hands. He didn't say anything. How could he when there was nothing comforting to be said? For a long time he merely stood beside me as I cried and came to terms with the truth of the matter.   
  
When the tears subsided, Goku crouched beside me, never moving his arm away, and quietly asked, " You love him, don't you? "  
  
With a shuddering breath, I looked down at the grass, " I - think - I might. I - don't know " I hadn't admitted it out loud...never even really said the words inside my own head. It was too big of a concept and too scary to accept, especially considering that he'd abandoned me.  
  
" You have to talk to him. He'll already know that you're carrying his baby, so there's no sense trying to hide it. "  
  
" It won't do any good, " I whispered hoarsely. " I tried last night, but he - he - walked out on me and never came back. I think that says all I need to hear. " It hurt to be reminded of it, and it was also embarassing to admit it.  
  
Goku didn't say anything at first, and I couldn't bring myself to look in his direction. It was impossible to imagine what was going through his head.   
  
It was late summer, and as the sun slipped below the treeline, the temperature continued to fall. I shivered and watched the pale blue sky begin to darken in the east. The encroaching night slipped silently over the sky stealing away the remaining light, as a deep sense of remorse settled in my heart.   
  
" Do you want me to talk to him? " he offered after a while.  
  
" No. "  
  
He sat down on the bench next to me, " Listen, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, and I won't pretend that I do. Trunks is a lot like his father, and he's not always the easiest person to deal with. I've known him since he was born, and, once you get through those natural defenses, he's really not a bad guy. It's just going to take some time, for both of you, to get used to this. "  
  
" But why, Goku? Why did he do this? " I said quietly. It was the one question that had plagued me more than anything since Trunks had first touched me.   
  
" It could be a lot of things. You have to know by now that Saiya-jin are very instictive beings, and those feelings can be overwhelming at times. Rational thought goes right out the window, and we can't help it. The way he approached this may seem wrong, but it's in his blood. "  
  
" Was it the same way for you and Chi Chi? " The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. It was such a personal inquiry, but I had to know. Somehow I had to figure out where I stood with the father of my child.  
  
" Ah, " he chuckled nervously one hand moving to the back of his head in classic Goku-esque fashion. " Not exactly. I knew Chi Chi for most of my life, and I had pretty good idea that I wanted to be with her before..um...well...before instinct had a chance to take over. We got married pretty young.  
  
On the other hand, " he added thoughtfully, " Vegeta and Bulma are a different story altogether. They never got along, then all of a sudden, well, you know the story. "  
  
" True. But there was still a history between them and time for those feelings to develope. I mean, he does love her doesn't he? "  
  
" There are a lot of amazing things I could tell you about Vegeta, but I've promised not to say anything. Let's just say that in desperate situations you really get a good idea of what he's about. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that yes he cares about her more than you can imagine. "  
  
I thought about that for some time. I had feelings for Trunks because I had admired him for so long as a character. Silly as the thought may be...I had fallen for the person that the character represented; the qualities that I wanted in a mate had been personified in him. So, when brought face to face with the genuine article, those feelings intensified. Even after the reality of who he was dispelled the fantasy, I still couldn't shake those emotions.   
  
Trunks, on the other hand, hardly knew me. They hadn't been in this world very long, and we really hadn't spoken at all. I wanted to ask Goku if Trunks had given any indication of interest before this started, but that would mean voicing my greatest fear...that I was carrying Trunks' child simply because I'd been conveniently accessible when his mating instincts kicked in. The thought was almost more than I could handle.  
  
I stood and turned away from Goku so that he couldn't see the tears filling my eyes yet again, " I'm kind of tired. We should probably get going. "  
  
" Are you going to be all right? "  
  
" Of course, " I lied glancing back with a forced smile.  
  
The look on his face clearly showed that he knew otherwise, but he said nothing more - only stood and followed as I walked towards the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we arrived back at the house, I was tempted to jump back in the car and leave. Gohan and Goten were sitting on the porch, and their conversation stopped short as we approached. During the ride home I'd managed to get my emotions under control, and I had mistakely believed that I was ready to cope with everything.   
  
I froze at the bottom of the steps, and both of Goku's sons glanced in my direction. They were trying to be casual, but it wasn't working. I also knew why they were so tense. It wasn't just my situation...no...it was the fact that Trunks was sitting on the other side of the door. He could block me out all he wanted, but at this close proximity, he couldn't fully cloak his presence.  
  
If Goku hadn't been standing right behind me there is no doubt in my mind that I would have bolted, but, as it were, there existed no chance of me getting past the man who waited patiently for me to proceed.   
  
One after another I ascended the five steps that lead to the front door, then Goku reached around me open it when I made no move to do it myself. Closing my eyes I stepped inside the house.   
  
The idea to simply rush through the living room and lock myself in the bedroom vanished instantly when I saw that Trunks wasn't the only one sitting there. His father was off the couch before I was actually in the room, and there was no mistaking the rage on his face. I backed right into Goku and tried to keep going, but it was like trying to walk through a brick wall.  
  
Goku rested his hand on my shoulder, but made no other move to shield me from the Prince's advance. I felt like a child standing there, fightened and insecure, and I wanted to be protected from this unforgiving world that I just wasn't ready to face.   
  
A strange sense of unease engulfed me, and I quickly realized that it wasn't my own. This feeling belonged to Trunks who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I didn't have time to think about that though as I felt an iron like grip clamp on my wrist.  
  
A startled cry escaped me when Vegeta yanked me forward almost taking me off my feet. Face to face, he glared at me mercilessly for a long moment before releasing me. I stumbled back, but Goku caught me and kept me from falling out the front door.  
  
" You're lucky, " Vegeta snarled at me before snapping his attention to Goku. " I will not tolerate any further interference from you, Kakarrot. This situation in none of your concern anymore. "  
  
" With the way you handle things, Vegeta, she won't it make through the first week. " Goku stated flatly.  
  
The words were meant to cut deep, and they did. Vegeta's eyes grew very wide for a split second before he growled viscously and shot Goku a look that would have killed if that were possible. He fell quiet then and made no other aggressive moves.  
  
I exhaled shakily as I realized that I'd been holding my breath the entire time. After the display this afternoon, I wasn't ready for another fire fight between the Saiya-jin. It was intriguing, but not when I was the cause of their dispute. And though I lived in a secluded area, ki attacks exploding repeatedly would likely draw suspicion sooner or later.  
  
Goku leaned down and said quietly, " Why don't you try talking to him? "  
  
I peeked over towards Trunks, but he looked away as soon as I met his gaze. A spark of anger flared inside of me at his apparent indifference. If he didn't care about me, the least he could do is show a little concern for his child. It was obvious he'd made no attempt to find me throughout the day, and even now, as I'd stood there, he'd not uttered one word.   
  
I turned towards Trunks and fixed my stare pointedly on him, keeping close to Goku as I did so. " Sorry, Goku, but I have nothing to say to him. " 


	10. Chapter 10

" But you...I thought... " Goku stammered before falling in a stunned silence.   
  
The confusion in his voice was apparent, and it was perfectly simple to understand why my comment had caught him totally off guard. I'd spent the afternoon crying over what Trunks had done to me the previous night, and I'd almost, though not quite, admitted that I was in love with the young prince.   
  
These words had come mostly of their own accord. It wasn't what I'd actually planned to say, but when he'd refused to look me in the eye - something snapped.   
  
" You thought wrong. But then I guess that's something we're all guilty of lately. Don't you agree? " My glare had never moved from the young man sprawled on the chair. His face was turned away, but I could see the corner of his mouth turn down slightly at the meaning behind my comment.  
  
Goku tried to intervene then, no doubt hoping to head off an argument, " This isn't the way to handle this... "  
  
" No. " I cut him off taking a step further into the house, " You're right. Why fight? Why deal with it at all? It's not your problem, Goku, and it's not the high and mighty prince's problem. And of course, there's no one else in this house who has any reason to be bothered with this petty little nuisance. After all, it's only my life we're talking about. "  
  
" Watch your tone, girl. "  
  
" My tone? " I spun around to face Vegeta who was standing several feet away. " My tone. " I shook my head with a disheartened laugh. " Heaven forbid I say anything to offend you, your highness. By then why should anything I say have any effect on you, Vegeta? You haven't given me a second thought since you got here...don't bother starting now. In your own words...this situation is none of your concern anymore. "  
  
He took two steps towards me before stopping himself, and his voice shook with barely contained rage when he spoke. " How dare you...you little brat... "   
  
There was some irrational satisfaction seeing him in this position. He wouldn't touch me. Not now. I was carrying his flesh and blood - even I knew that Vegeta valued family.  
This time, I was the one who smirked, " Yeah, I thought so. "  
  
" That's enough. "  
  
When I turned and saw Trunks standing there, I nearly lost my resolve. Every time I looked at him memories of our passion flashed in my mind. Whether it was an effect of the bond or just my own desire, I don't know, but it made me weak.  
  
He seemed agitated, and he still wouldn't quite meet my eyes. It took everything I had not to crumble then and there. Could it be that I would finally get some answers - even if they weren't what I wanted to hear?  
  
" Do you actually have something to say? " I asked trying not to allow my failing confidence to show.  
  
" I just don't feel like listening to this right now, " he said calmly.  
  
I think my jaw nearly hit the floor when I heard those words come out of his mouth. My hands balled into fists at my sides to keep them from shaking as I stared at him with utter disbelief, " What? " I exclaimed. " You don't...what? "  
  
" I don't see what everyone is so riled about either, " he shrugged, " especially you. It's what you wanted, isn't it? "  
  
" You pretentious, self serving son of a bitch! I never wanted this! What part of that depraved little mind of yours came up with that notion? "  
  
He rolled his eyes at my outburst, " I'm not blind. You were completely obvious about it. I'm surprised you weren't holding up a sign that said take me. "  
  
I was struck speechless for a long moment. Of course I'd been attracted to him, I was only human, but for him to stand there and blatantly state that I'd been asking for him to violate me...to...He couldn't mean it! Surely there was some other reason that he was saying these horrible things.   
  
" You can't honestly believe that, " I whispered faintly.  
  
" Is that so? " He moved closer standing only a few inches away now. I could feel the heat of his body and hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.   
  
I nodded slightly, " You know it's not true. "  
  
" Do I? How could you possibly know that? " he challenged, but his voice was soft.  
  
" I just do. "  
  
He studied me for a moment, and I couldn't quite place what I saw in his eyes. I still couldn't feel anything through the bond beyond his presence, but surely we were on the verge of working things out. He had to open up eventually.  
  
" What happens now? "   
  
" I - I don't know. "  
  
" What do you want to happen? "  
  
He was too close. I couldn't think straight. " I want to be with you. That's all I ever wanted, " I finally admitted.  
  
I think there was a hint of surprise in his expression when I said that, but it quickly vanished. " You really think it could work? "  
  
" I do. "   
  
He leaned down slightly, and I could feel his breath against my lips. My heartbeat quickened with anticipation. So close...  
  
" Too bad it's not going to happen, " he murmured then brushed past me and headed towards the door.  
  
Gohan and Goten were still outside, and I saw them step aside to avoid the door when Trunks threw it open. I couldn't see their faces, but I had a feeling they were well aware of what had been happening.  
  
A last desperate plea fell from my lips as I watched him go, " B - but Trunks, I'm pregnant. We're - we're going to have a baby. "  
  
He hesitated in the doorway -- one hand holding the screen door open...the other braced against the frame. I could see the muscles in his back tense even through the material of his shirt. He looked down and drew a sharp breath. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe now he would come to his senses. Perhaps all wasn't lost.  
  
" That was a mistake. A stupid mistake. You deal with it. " Then he was gone.  
  
It felt like the breath had been physically ripped from my body. For a long period no one moved, then I heard a voice from somewhere. I think it was Gohan, but I couldn't be certain. I knew the door opened a second time when I felt the cool air brush my face, but in those first few seconds nothing seemed real. I was totally numb.  
  
The next thing I was aware of was the sound of my heartbeat, then someone took me by the shoulders and tried leading me to the couch. At first I didn't resist the assistance and blindly moved across the room. I could hear them talking though I paid no mind to what was being said. Quite frankly, I didn't give a damn. Let them think what they wanted and draw whatever conclusions suited them best...  
  
" Leave me alone. " I shrugged off the hands and walked purposefully across the room to the hallway.   
  
Goku tried to call me back, but I ignored him. I knew that I couldn't handle the sympathy or the pity or whatever else was in store for me after the scene that had just taken place.  
  
As soon as my foot hit the first step I started running and didn't stop until I collapsed, trembling, behind my locked door. I was gasping for breath, and my nails had cut into the palms of my hands. At this rate, I would be in a mental institution before too long.  
  
There was no sound outside the door, and I was torn between relief and disappointment - it was becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish one emotion from another. The only thing I knew for certain at this point was that I was hurting in a way that exceeded my capacity to feel. There were no words to express the depth of the pain his words had caused.   
  
Over and over I had accepted him for what he was - forgiven what he'd done because my heart wanted to believe that there was something more lurking behind those beautiful eyes - something tender and sincere. He was my mate, and I'd truly believed that he felt something for me. It was my biggest mistake. I wanted so much to cry, but I had no tears left to give. I had nothing left to give... 


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't move until many hours later. Every so often I could hear the sound of shuffling and muffled voices from the other side of the door, but no one knocked. What would have been the use? Nothing they said now would heal the humiliation I'd suffered or cure the gaping wound in my soul that felt as though it would devour me whole. I was truly lost.  
  
When I did, at last, open my eyes the room was fairly dark. Only the pale moonlight through the window gave any illumination, and that was just enough to see the shamble my once lovely bedroom had become.   
  
Someone had cleaned up most of the mess caused by the fight between Goku and Trunks. The mirror above the dresser had been removed as it was unsalvageable, and the same fate had befallen the various pictures that had once adorned the walls. The curio cabinet in the far corner had been smashed along with its fragile contents, but that pile of debris still lay as a glaring reminder of what had taken place.  
  
I forced myself to stand though my legs and back ached from sitting against the door for so long. Remaining perfectly still I listened closely for sounds of movement in the house, but there seemed to be nothing stirring at this late hour save for the wind through the trees. Somewhere in the woods behind the house a cricket chirped and was echoed by a second then a third. Turning my weary gaze to the window I could see a dozen and more fireflies flickering softly in the darkness.  
  
The truth had finally come to light, and I could no longer deny my place in his world. I didn't belong there anymore now than I did before I knew him, but what did that mean for the future? The child I was carrying was partly Saiya-jin - not of this world or even this dimension as far as I knew. There would be so much that I didn't know, and Goku's warning about protecting the child was important to consider. Merely going to see a doctor could put the child's safety at risk, and this was considering that I could carry the child to term without suffering a miscarriage...or death.  
  
There was also the matter of the bond between Trunks and me. Enough evidence existed to support that the link it had instilled was not just a product of my imagination - even if he had the ability to shut it down to an extent. I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life with that connection now that I knew his feelings. He wanted nothing to do with me or his child...those final words still haunted my thoughts.  
  
What if he left? Would the mark he'd given suddenly vanish with the man who'd put it there? Or would I be fated to bear that reminder for as long as I lived?   
  
I went to the dresser and picked up my purse then opened one drawer where I had been putting aside money for a vacation. There was only a little more than two hundred dollars there, but I had more in the bank. A quick stop at the ATM would give me enough for gas and lodging for a couple weeks. Then would come the task of finding a new job.  
  
When my unexpected visitors had made their appearance, I'd taken some time off from my job as a waitress at a little restaurant and bar about twenty minutes from my house. It barely paid the bills, but I was the proverbial starving artist in the midst of writing a best selling novel - or so I liked to think. Now I'd have to find something more substantial to support myself and my child.  
  
Quickly I packed a single bag with clothing and a few precious keepsakes with which I couldn't bear to part. Soon, the only other things I had left to add were the disks containing all the stories and poems I'd written over the years, and those were by the computer in the living room. I could grab them on my way out.  
  
Cautiously I approached the bedroom door vaguely recalling the night that Gohan had been standing guard there. I eased the door open, but the hallway was clear. 'Everyone must have gone to bed' I thought making my way to the staircase with a heavy heart.  
  
Trunks hadn't returned. If he were in the house, I would have known. I wasn't sure how to react to that knowledge. Could it be that some part of me was still holding out for a happy ending? No. But I still had feelings for him. It was as simple as that. My life had become a Lifetime movie version of The Twilight Zone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I double checked that I had my keys then tossed my bag in the back seat of the car. Where would I go? The thought of showing up at my mother's held no appeal, and I couldn't tell her what had happened. She'd never believe me anyhow. I had a few close friends who would let me stay with them, but it felt wrong to impose. This situation was far too complicated to involve anyone else. I had to figure this out on my own.  
  
" I don't suppose you're just going for a leisurely drive. "  
  
It was very difficult to get used to the way those guys had of sneaking up on you. Their movements were quick and soundless even without any effort to be so on their part. It was just another thing about them that just...was.  
  
" How'd you guess? " I tried to pour a little humor into the words, but it was a vain effort.  
  
" Lucky, I suppose. "  
  
Gohan leaned against the car, arms crossed over his chest in a casual manner, and looked up at stars. I'd seen very little of Goku's eldest son. He appeared naturally reserved and had spent a large portion of his time away from the house. When he had been home, the time had been passed talking with his father and brother - or occasionally Trunks. He didn't seem to have much to say to Vegeta, but that was only judging on what I'd seen with my own eyes.  
  
I watched him warily recalling that the single encounter I'd had with him had resulted in several bruises and a nasty bump on the head. Had Goku sent him after me? I couldn't think of any other reason he would have to be out here.  
  
" You know, I really miss my wife. "  
  
The statement caught me entirely by surprise. " Videl? " I confirmed.  
  
He nodded as a sad smile crossed his face. " We've been apart before, but never like this. And my little girl...my little Pan...I wonder what she's doing right now. "  
  
I didn't know what to say. There was so much emotion in his voice as he spoke of his family, but I wasn't really in a position to be giving comfort to others. " I'm sure you'll get back to them, " I said finally.  
  
He looked at me then. His eyes shone with unshed tears, and I was so startled by that sight that I nearly dropped the keys I'd been holding. I searched his face curiously wondering if looks weren't the only thing Son Gohan had inherited from his human mother.  
  
" She puts up with so much from me, and I feel like I've abandoned her. But I know she won't blame me, and sometimes that just makes it harder. If she would get angry or scream at me or refuse to forgive me just once, then maybe I could find some justification for putting her through all this. That wouldn't be fair though, huh? Rather selfish of me really. "  
  
Speechless, I couldn't find any words suitable to respond to such a confession. He hardly knew me. Why was he pouring his heart out in such a way? Saiya-jin were undoubtedly an enigma that I would never figure out.   
  
He spoke again - just as calm and sincere as before, " I'm not going to try and stop you from going if that's what you think. "   
  
" I - " What could I say? That had been my initial expectation.  
  
A small laugh temporarily eased the sorrow in his eyes, " I know it crossed your mind. You've had nothing but intrusion and interference from us.   
  
Truthfully, I was just sitting in the back thinking about things, and I heard you come outside. I wanted to make sure you were all right. "  
  
" I appreciate that, Gohan. Being here is just too much after tonight. " I could feel a dull ache building in my chest and a renewed dampness in my eyes. I could understand why Videl was so forgiving of her husband. His love for her was unquestionable, and his compassion a rare commodity indeed. It reminded me again of what I would never have.  
  
" There is something I have to ask from you though. "  
  
One brow arched as my gaze turned suspicious. I couldn't imagine what he was going to ask since he'd already said that he wouldn't try making me stay.  
  
He looked back to the sky before continuing, " No one can promise that we'll get back home. I may never see my family again, but Trunks has always been like another little brother to me. I don't condone what's he done. He's being a fool, but for my sake, don't vanish completely. Promise that you'll check in now and again. "  
  
I swallowed hard and blinked back a few tears. My goal had been to break the ties completely, so that I could try to forget the man who had destroyed me from the inside out. Gohan's plea was so heartfelt though, and I could almost understand why he would ask such a thing. He and Trunks were obviously closer than I'd suspected which would make this child like a niece or nephew to him.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise. I - I'll let you know when the child is born. " I opened the car door and slid into the seat. " Tell Goku and Goten good-bye for me.   
  
And Vegeta, too, " I added after a moment. The prince didn't care for me much, but he had shown some concern when I wasn't looking. From what Goku had said, I sensed that he may well be devastated by the loss of his grandchild. That thought actually made me hesitate wondering if I was making the right choice, but the injury was too fresh in my mind...the wound too deep to ignore. No. My intention wasn't to hurt Vegeta, and I could only hope that the Saiya-jin no Ouji could see clearly enough to place his blame for this loss where it belonged - on his son.  
  
Gohan stepped away from the car, " I'll let them know. You be careful. "  
  
I found that I couldn't look at him as I pulled the door shut and started the car. I was taking a big chance in leaving, but my heart just couldn't survive the alternative. I dared one last look at my home, though it now seemed somehow ominous and foreign to me, then slowly backed the car down the driveway. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'd driven for hours on that first night...drove until I could no longer focus and feared that a lack of rest would result in a fatal crash. Morning had come and gone, and the afternoon, warm and bright with possibility, did nothing to ease the determination with which I drove. I was running from a pain that I couldn't escape, and it would be a long time before I could sit still without hearing those damned words murmuring in the back of mind.   
  
The first place that I stayed in was rundown and seedy - the stereotypical flea bag motel if you will, and if I could have kept my eyes open any longer, I'd have passed it by in a heartbeat. The sun was sinking on the horizon though, and my need for sleep far exceeded all else by this point. I quickly paid the shady fellow behind the counter and grabbed the key to the room without ever directly meeting his gaze.   
  
One window of the room was cracked and covered with plastic, and the pale rust colored carpet had seen better days. But the bed looked clean at least; the plain white spread unwrinkled and free from stains. No sooner did I slip off my shoes than I collapsed onto it...not even bothering to turn down the covers.  
  
Much to my surprise, I didn't dream that night. The sleep that blessed me was deep and unhindered by the emotional turmoil wrought by recent events. I slept as if I hadn't done so for weeks though it was mere days since this all began.  
  
When I woke there was a strange sense of emptiness that I couldn't quite explain, and to ponder on the cause for too long would have surely plunged me that much sooner into the depths of a depression that would come in its own due time. For now I was content to live numb - caught in a self imposed state of denial that would carry me through until those protective walls cracked and shattered around me. For now I would make myself believe that I didn't care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next two weeks this pattern remained the same. Driving, sleeping then catching something quick to eat at a roadside diner before starting the process all over again. I thought about nothing but the road ahead and where the next exit would pop up. If I ever stopped to look at a map, I couldn't tell you.   
  
Here and there a well meaning stranger in one place or another would attempt to engage me in polite conversation, but I always ignored their petty banter. I didn't need them anymore than I needed Trunks or Goku or anyone else for that matter. My soul concern was for the child I was carrying - the only person who would need me and love me without condition.  
  
So it was for the sake of the child that I finally halted my travels in a small, nondescript town in the middle of nowhere. I'd become so accustomed to being on the move that it felt strange to be in one place for more than a day, but I knew that I should see a doctor and try to rest for a while.  
  
After spending two days at the local inn I managed to find a room for rent. The owner of the house was a widow with three grown children and a fixed income who wasn't much for company but needed the money. The living arrangement encouraged me to find work as a cashier at a department store in town. The hours were long and the pay meager, but it kept me busy...for a little while.  
  
Day and night blurred into a continuous cycle of mindless motion until the day I went to visit the doctor. He confirmed that, yes, I was pregnant and about a month or so along at that, and he scheduled some routine blood work for the following day. I promised to go right after work though I had some reservations about actually doing it.  
  
That night as I was laying out clothes for work the following morning a thought occurred to me. As the child developed, its power signature would become more defined, and it would only be a matter of time before Vegeta and the others could sense it despite the distance I'd put between us. Would they come after me?  
  
This was the first time that I had allowed myself to really think about the truth of the situation since I'd left, and it was then that the walls I'd built began to crack. Sleep did not come easy once I'd finally laid down, and when I did doze off, sometime after three I suppose it was, I had uneasy dreams about the man I'd left behind.   
  
I woke over half an hour before the alarm sounded, and I felt the repercussions of the restless night in every inch of my body. It was difficult to concentrate on getting ready for work as my mind kept straying to the dreams I'd had. It was the first time I realized how alone I was.  
  
My thoughts drifted back to that last conversation with Gohan, and I could still envision that look in his eyes when he'd spoken of Videl and Pan - such love reflected in them. How could he and Trunks be so different? Why couldn't the young prince find happiness in the impending birth of his child?   
  
Such thinking brought to mind unwelcome memories of those two nights I'd spent subjected to his sexual whims, and it only served to deepen my feelings of melancholy when my body warmed to those thoughts. Had my mind become so detached from the rest of my being that one could no longer understand the workings of the other, for surely that could be only explanation for this traitorous reaction?  
  
I forced myself to leave the house thinking that I could forget again if I were to lose myself in the monotony of everyday life as I had been doing in the passing weeks. Unfortunately, three hours into my shift I grew lightheaded and nearly fainted at the register. I practically begged them to let me stay, but the supervisor firmly insisted that I take the remainder of the day off.  
  
Against my better judgment I kept the appointment to have blood drawn, and the hematologist commented that I looked like I needed rest. I simply told her that I'd had a late night and intended to go home and take a nap. She seemed satisfied with that so I left without further incident.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night was no better than the one before it. I slept but found no peace, and in the morning when I woke it took all I had just to climb out of bed. I called the store and told them that I still didn't feel well - perhaps it was the flu - but I'd let them know as soon as possible if I'd be in tomorrow. On top of everything else, I'd soon be without a job.  
  
I was sitting by the window in my room staring out at the magnificent autumn display. The trees were a symphony of vibrant reds and warm golds against an endless expanse of blue where tiny bits of cloud drifted lazily across the picturesque scene. I watched them, envious of their simplicity. How lovely it must be to float in the sky all day with no pressing purpose, no destination, just drifting away wherever the wind carried you.   
  
Suddenly, I burst into an uncontrollable torrent of tears. It seemed as though my heart was breaking...again.  
  
I sought to find some memory of comfort...something to ease my heart to silence again, but there would be no reprieve. This unexpected emotional eruption stirred only the most heart wrenching of images. Every moment that I wanted to forget flashed in my mind with a relentless intensity - from the first time I'd laid eyes on Trunks to that devastating instant he made it known that our child was a mistake to him and nothing more.  
  
A fierce agonized cry tore from my throat, and I slammed one fist onto the window sill.   
Why couldn't I just find it in me to hate him? He'd brought me nothing but pain since he'd first touched me, and still every thought of him renewed that same longing and need to be with him. It didn't make sense! Why couldn't something just make sense for once?   
  
" What in creation is going on in here? "  
  
My tantrum was instantly subdued as the door was thrown open and the owner of the house stormed in with a broom clutched in one hand. " Damn it, what's all the commotion? "  
  
" I - " my eyes grew wide and my face flushed in embarrassment " I didn't mean... "  
  
" For someone who's taken off sick, you seem right well enough to me, " she grumbled snidely and backed out of the room with a wary glance. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter has shifted to a third person perspective in order to show the readers what has taken place at the house after "I" left. First person resumes about half way through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You did what? " Vegeta roared; his black eyes burning with a combination of rage and disbelief. He glared at Kakarrot's offspring and drove his fist straight through the kitchen table which was unfortunate enough to be sitting next to him.  
  
Gohan had been fully prepared for the prince's reaction to the fact that he'd willingly allowed Trunks' mate to vanish under the cover of night. He had half a mind to admit that he would have gone so far as to fight anyone who'd tried to stop her. If the stubborn bastard could have looked far enough past himself to take responsibility for his actions, this wouldn't have happened.   
  
" What's going on in here? " Goku asked groggily walking into the room with a yawn. His hair was touseled from sleep, and he hadn't changed out of his bed clothes. It'd been a restless night after the intense scene that had taken place, and when he'd gone to bed, he'd been rather disturbed about Trunks' behavior but figured that it would all work out eventually.   
  
" Your inconceivably stupid brat stood by and watched the girl go about her merry way in the middle of the night! She's gone! Do you know how dangerous this could be to my grandchild's health? " the last three words were forced out between clenched teeth.   
  
" Gohan? " Goku looked quizically at his eldest son hoping that he'd heard wrong or that there had been some misunderstanding. Surely Gohan wouldn't have done something so careless - he'd always shown sound judgment in the past.   
  
Gohan felt a slight uneasiness when he saw the look on his father's face, but he was secure enough in his decision to stand up for what he'd done. He truly believed that he'd done the right thing. " Why should I have stopped her? "   
  
Vegeta's power level spiked violently, " Idiot! Think about what you're saying! How safe do you think it is out there for her? That girl is my son's mate, and the child is of royal blood...my blood ...and so help me, if anything happens I will kill you with my own bare hands! "  
  
Goku frowned knowing that in this case Vegeta made a good point. There were too many unknowns in this equation, and one minor miscalculation could cost the loss of an innocent life - or two.   
  
The arrogance of Saiya-jin no Ouji was trying Gohan's patience. Was Vegeta so full of himself that he couldn't get past his precious lineage and see what was happening here? His eyes narrowed as his turned to fully face the older man, " It was your son who chased her away. Don't blame me because he's not man enough to see this thing through. "  
  
Vegeta lunged forward - his hands clamped on Gohan's throat before Goku could make any motion to stop him. No one would have imagined that the true force behind Vegeta's attack came from his disappointment in his own child. From the moment that Trunks walked out similar thoughts had been racing through the prince's head. To hear Gohan voice them out loud had been too much to stand.  
  
There had been a mixture of emotions when Vegeta became aware of what his son was doing with the human girl that fateful night. It wasn't an ideal pairing, but he hadn't been surprised to see things progress as they did. In a way, he'd almost expected it. When he'd heard her cry out, he'd briefly considered stopping Trunks before things went too far but assumed that the boy knew what he was doing in making the committment. He also knew that the young woman had a strange fascination with his son from the time they'd arrived.   
  
All in all, it was not so unlike how things had occurred on the night that the brat had been conceived. Bulma had actually put up one hell of a fight the first time he'd taken her, but, to be fair, Vegeta had known well enough that she wanted to be with him as well. Saiya-jin were warriors not mindless rapists. The relationship between them had blossomed fully a short time after that...not that the proud prince would ever admit it.  
  
In this case, Kakarrot had stepped in and tried to stop things before the girl became pregnant. Vegeta had known that it would never work. They would have found their way to one another again somehow. As he'd tried to explain when Goten brought the girl back in that half dead state...the bond served two purposes. The first was to deter other males from the chosen female, and the second was to ensure conception.   
  
It was how the Saiya-jin race kept their bloodlines strong and pure. If a ready female had been bonded and her mate was called away to duty before she'd been impregnated, then there was no chance that a lower class male could take advantage of the situation. The bond would force her to lash out and kill the perpetrator or die trying. That's why he'd insisted that Goten had been so fortunate that the girl was only human.  
  
Vegeta had taught Trunks these things along with the other Saiyan ways and traditions that he'd managed to retain over the years. It wasn't much, but Vegeta had been young when his home planet had been destroyed. He swore that if he did nothing else, he would pass this information on to his son. Now, despite this knowledge, the boy had defied the pride of their race and abandoned the female who bore his mark and carried his child. It was nearly the most shameful act Vegeta could imagine.  
  
Gohan was momentarily caught off guard by Vegeta's violent assault, but within seconds he managed to break free and jump back to a safe distance - barely escaping a wild punch thrown in his direction.  
  
" You're not going to solve anything like this, " Goku shouted stepping between the two and bracing himself in case Vegeta was too far gone to think clearly. He knew the prince better than anyone, save for Bulma, and there was an obvious pain underlying Vegeta's rage. Goku couldn't blame him; this was a serious situation with little room for failure.  
  
" Get out of my way, Kakarrot! " Vegeta demanded as his power level soared to even greater heights. Of course he knew that beating the life out of Gohan wouldn't change anything, but what better way to ease these cursed emotions? Physical exertion was Vegeta's primary cure for just about everything - especially the mental anguish with which he'd never become accustomed to handling.  
  
" I'm not going to let you do this, Vegeta. " Goku stood his ground, and the expression on his face showed clearly that he meant what he said. This was no time for senseless fighting. They had to figure out what they were going to do if there was any hope of salvaging the situation.  
  
" So be it! " Vegeta drew back one arm, energy quickly gathering around his open hand, and when he threw it forward a large ki blast emitted from the palm.   
  
Goku leapt to one side and Gohan to the other, but it didn't stop there. A barrage of smaller blasts followed in quick succession preventing the father and son from completely avoiding damage. Goku swore under his breath as one caught his right shoulder then jumped to his feet. Apparently Vegeta wasn't in the mood for rationality.  
  
He formed a small energy ball between his hands and fired it towards Vegeta then moved with the speed only a Saiya-jin could acheive. Vegeta easily blocked the attack but was too preoccupied by Gohan to avoid Goku's second maneuver that came from behind him.  
  
Vegeta growled as Goku succeeded in restraining his arms, but it gave him time to reconsider this battle. Why waste his energy on these two when the boy would have to return eventually? He calmed somewhat and felt Goku's grip loosen, " Get off of me, " he snapped pulling free.  
  
" I know you're upset, but now we have to come up with a plan. Can't Trunks find her? "  
  
Gohan watched apprehensively from the far side of the living room. He didn't think it would be right for them to go chasing her down and dragging her back by force. Trunks had made it clear that she was free to deal with pregnancy as she saw fit...and she had. After everything she'd been through, how could they expect her to live under the same roof as the man who'd been the cause of her troubles?  
  
He could see that Vegeta seemed to calm visibly when Goku mentioned that Trunks should be able to find the girl. Gohan was immediately glad that Trunks hadn't returned yet, though it would be interesting to see how he'd react to the turn of events. Deep down, Gohan couldn't help but hope that the young prince would deeply regret his decision and make ammends. If he didn't, Gohan didn't know how he'd ever respect Trunks again. Gohan's thoughts were disrupted when Vegeta's voice rose in volume once more.  
  
" Where is that brat of mine? "   
  
" I don't think he came back last night, " Goten replied pulling a tee shirt over his head as he joined the group. His gaze quickly assessed the vast damage that had occurred during the earlier skirmish, and he arched a brow.   
  
It'd been the noise that had roused him from a deep slumber, but he hadn't expected to find...this. The table was split in two, there were smoldering burn marks scattered across the deep blue plush carpet, one wall was severely cracked, and a gaping hole now dominated the kitchen ceiling. " Did I miss something? "  
  
Goku filled him in on the details, then asked Goten if he had any idea where Trunks may have gone. The two of them were best friends after all, and if anyone could venture a guess it would be him.  
  
" It's hard to say, " Goten shrugged. " If we were back home, I could name a dozen places to look, but I don't have a clue where he'd vanish to around here. "  
  
" A lot of help you are, " Vegeta grumbled pacing the floor like a caged lion.   
  
His energy level was still a little high for comfort, and it was making the others tense. Vegeta didn't possess the patience to sit and wait for Trunks to make an appearance, but there didn't seem to be an alternative. An uneasy silence descended over the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weeks passed without word from either of the pair though that hadn't discouraged the others from trying to find them. This task was made even more difficult by the need to keep their abilities concealed, and the resulting stress was causing a definite disruption in the little group.   
  
Gohan was reluctant to assist, feeling whole heartedly that Trunks' mate was entitled to what peace she could find. Even after Goku had explained his concerns regarding the girl's ability to carry the child, Gohan still believed adamantly that being around Trunks could possibly cause enough distress to cause a miscarriage. Of course that would depend on whether or not they could find Trunks - this was the longest he'd ever disappeared.  
  
Vegeta, of course, was intolerable to be around and had started several fights with both Goku and Gohan. Once he even tried to provoke Goten, but the youngest Saiya-jin was privy to what the elder was attempting and simply ignored his taunting remarks. This infuriated the prince even further, and he alleviated his annoyance by blasting several trees out of existence.  
  
" Maybe Trunks finally came to his senses and went after her, " Gohan suggestioned to his father as they returned from another exhausting yet unproductive search.   
  
Goku nodded thoughtfully, but the expression on his face was doubtful, " I guess that could be it, but why is it taking so long for them to get back? "  
  
A loud explosion nearby made both men snap to attention, and without hesitation they took off to see what was causing the disturbance. When they came around the side of the house the answer was instantly revealed...  
  
" You're a disgrace to my name! "   
  
" Disgrace? Accept it, Father, there is no honor in being the ruler of a dead world. " This was the worst possible thing that he could have said, and he was not ignorant to that fact. He could feel Vegeta's ki expanding, charging the air around them - nearly suffocating in its strength. A smirk, the mirror of his father's, graced his lips adding insult to injury.  
  
" Insolent brat! " Vegeta flew at his son and delivered a cross punch that took the younger man off his feet and left him sprawled in the scorched remains of grass and leaves.   
  
Trunks chuckled as he stood and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of one hand, but it was a hollow sound lacking any and all emotion. Goku and Gohan exchanged a concerned glance as they watched him. This behavior was so unexpected that they didn't know what to make of it. Trunks was known to be stubborn and difficult when it suited him, but all in all he was a descent man with a good disposition and a strong moral code. His behavior regarding the girl had been automatically attributed to the natural Saiya-jin methods of mating and the instincts that drove him to it, but there was nothing to explain his behavior since she'd conceived. He should have recovered already.  
  
Even more shocking was the complete disrespect he was showing to his father, a man he'd always held in the highest regard. Though often at odds, there existed a strong bond between father and son that had never wavered until now.   
  
Vegeta advanced again, landing several more blows before he let loose with a close range ki attack that threw Trunks to the far side of the yard. The older Saiya-jin was standing over his opponant a second later; his expression was like stone, hard and unflinching, as he glared at the boy laying at his feet. How could this be the same child he had raised and trained - who had made him proud time and again? Prideless...irresponsible...  
  
" Vegeta! " There was a desperate note to Goku's warning cry as he feared that the prince may well be tempted to take this punishment too far, and if that should happen, he knew without a doubt that Vegeta would be lost to his regret as soon as the rage subsided.  
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji looked up slowly. The fading light of early evening crossed over his face, but the darkness of his eyes just then seemed to absorb that light and snuff it from existence. This primal regression never failed to astound Goku, though he was certain the same merciless, predatory daze had claimed him more than once in battle. Seeing Vegeta display it now as he stood over his son's prone form was enough to send a chill through him, and he quickly closed the distance between himself and the pair. He had to be ready to step in if Vegeta refused to listen to reason.  
  
At first Vegeta looked at Goku as though he didn't really see him - as though he were some bizarre apparition or hallucination - then, like an epiphany, realization dawned. A look of horror shattered the death mask, and he gasped and stumbled back. How could he have lost control like that? Days of tension had built up inside of him without release - overwhelming his common sense. When Trunks had finally come back and refused to help him find the girl...Vegeta had lost it, and Trunks' stinging remarks had only added to the frustration and anger that was already brewing.   
  
" I... " Vegeta nearly choked on the word, but Goku shook his head and held up a hand to silence him. He expected no explaination. Goku knew that the sheer magnitude of what he'd been about to do was plenty for Vegeta to handle without the burden of trying to explain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this?  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie ... would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind...  
  
The radio droned on in the background as I watched the shadows of the trees dance across the moonlit walls. I should have known better than to let the music play, but I could not will myself to turn it off - so on and on it played. This song was bitterly ironic in its melodramatic romanticism. One would be a fool to believe such nonsense - take it from a fool who had.  
  
My condition had only grown worse since that first day I'd called off work. I was listless and emotional, and if I stayed on my feet too long, I became lightheaded and nauseous. The owner of the house in which I was staying was growing intolerant of my seeming illness - worried only for the rent that she wouldn't receive if I didn't get back to work and her chances of catching it. As if she could!  
  
The last time I had roused myself from the bed had been to answer a call that came early in the afternoon. It was a nurse from the obstetrician's office. The results of my bloodwork had come back from the lab, and the doctor was a bit concerned about something he'd seen. The nurse, of course, could not disclose the details over the phone, but she wanted me to come in first thing in the morning.  
  
I'd laughed after hanging up with her, but it was a somewhat derranged sound. All I could picture was the doctor informing me that, heaven help us all, my bloodwork indicated that the child I carried was something other than human. I would then patiently explain that the heros of the popular Japanese anime, Dragonball Z, had shown up on my doorstep about a month and a half ago. See, I would show them the mark on my neck and recount how one of them had claimed me as his mate and impregnated me with his child. 'So you see, doc, my child is half Saiya-jin...an alien race from another dimension.'  
  
The hysterical laughter quickly dissolved into tears, and once I was capable, I'd found my way to the bed - not moving since. I'd stopped crying about a hour ago. Now there was nothing but the shadows and the music...  
  
Dazed, my hand reached up to tenderly brush the mark that remained just as clearly as when he'd put it there and cringed. I couldn't forget him. With the passing days, his memory had became more and more predominant in my thoughts. In my mind I heard the echo of his voice, and in my dreams I was haunted by his image - just as desirable as it had been when I'd first laid eyes on him as he leaned casually against my living room wall.  
  
Once or twice I would swear that he was with me, feeling my pain, sharing my misery, but then I would wake again only to find myself alone and denied by my mate. The block he'd enforced on the bond was still securely in place, and I could not budge it.  
  
Lying here now I embraced the emptiness that comes only when one has lost everything that has ever mattered - the very spark that sustained the will to live had been extinguished in the wake of pure hopelessness...  
  
With all the strength I could muster I moved from the bed and half crawled to the desk that sat along the far wall. From one drawer I took the razor blade that I'd place there when the last notion to end my life had claimed me. My hands trembled so that I could barely hold it, but somehow I managed to place the edge against my wrist.  
  
Sorrow gripped me then and brought the tears which had become a mainstay in my existence. Tears for a love I would never know...and for a misbegotten child whose claim to life would be severed by own hand.   
  
'Are you so weak?'  
  
I knew that voice - the voice that had visited me when I lay comatose in desperate need of the touch of my mate. How did it find me here? Why did it plague me now?  
  
'Leave me be!' my mind screamed in return. 'You can't possibly understand this pain I feel!'  
  
'Selfish!' it taunted without regard for my delicate emotional state.  
  
'You have no right to say such things!' I fought back. 'This is your fault! You forced my choice when I didn't have the strength to refuse.'  
  
'You made the choice. You accepted this willingly.'   
  
'There is no choice now. I must end it for the protection of our child.'  
  
'There is always a choice...'  
  
I collapsed...the razor fell from my fingers and bounced uselessly across the hardwood floor. I couldn't breath...it was as though the air had been sucked from my lungs, and I gasped trying to force air back into them. Every muscle clenched convulsively, and I would have shouted if I could make use of my voice.   
  
Panicked, I suddenly pushed myself to my knees and reached out to knock the phone from the desk. It crashed to the floor beside me as another spasm shot through my shaking body. Sobbing I clutched the receiver and fought to focus long enough to dial. My heading was spinning, and I wasn't certain that I'd hit the right numbers. It was ringing though...once...twice...I felt my consciousness slipping. Three times it rang without an answer, and I prayed that death would take me quickly. Goku had been right...  
  
Goten's voice sounded over the phone as the first mind numbing pain wracked my body, " They're already on the way. " 


	14. Chapter 14

I struggled to hold onto the serene darkness that had claimed me, but it seemed to be a losing battle as my consciousness slowly returned. The murmur of hushed voices could be heard nearby, though I was still too groggy to determine who was speaking or what was being said. It didn't matter. All I wanted was to fall into that beautiful nothingness once more and allow reality to fade away. It was such a relief not to think...not to feel...not to worry about anything.  
  
Fleeting bits of memory flashed inside my head, and I watched with a sort of detached fascination...like it was someone else's life instead of my own. A dull ache greeted my awakening senses; it radiated through my entire body fueling my desire to crawl back into myself...to that place where pain could not follow. The two voices continued to converse quietly drawing my attention unwillingly into the present.  
  
" I think she's waking up. "  
  
" I better go tell Dad. "  
  
A warm hand touched my arm; the heat of it made me wince. I tried to draw away, but the effort was too great. The simple act of breathing seemed taxing just then, but I forced my eyes open regardless. I needed to know where I was though something inside of me feared that I already knew the answer.  
  
" How do you feel? " Gohan asked gently.  
  
I couldn't find my voice to speak, but tears immediately sprung to my eyes. I'd made the call as an act of desperation, and I could vaguely recall hearing Goten's words over the phone before blacking out. Regardless, there remained a part of me that prayed they hadn't made it in time...  
  
Looking away, I closed my eyes. He wouldn't have wanted to hear my response if I could utter the words to express it. I was angry...scared...and in pain. I didn't want to face the repercussions of seeing them again.   
  
" We had to bring you back here. You know that, right? " He spoke so softly, a mixture of emotions infused in the words, and I knew he was sorry - not only for returning me to the lion's den but also for the bittersweet tragedy that was now my life.   
  
I wanted to tell him not to worry. He wasn't the one to blame, and I'd get through this somehow. With luck, maybe I could get away again before Trunks crossed my path - I'd even promise to keep in touch this time. But the words wouldn't come.   
  
He was about to say something more, but Goten returned pausing briefly in the doorway before entering the room. " Dad'll be here in a minute, " there was a nervous lilt in his voice as he looked at us. His hands were shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, and he fidgeted slightly as he stood at the end of the bed in which I was lying.  
  
I don't think he knew whether he should stay or leave. His gaze darted erratically around the room...never pausing for too long on any one thing until Gohan spoke up, " Hey Goten, there's some money in the shirt on the back of the couch, why don't you go pick up some pizzas or something? I'll stay until Dad gets here. "  
  
Relief instantly lit in Goten's dark eyes, and an appreciative smile crossed his lips as he nodded emphatically, " No problem. I'll be back later. " He turned on a heel and, without hesitation, hurried from the room.  
  
I swallowed hard, forgetting my discomfort in the wake of that brief exchange. Goten's behavior was so off key that I could feel a knot of dread building in the pit of my stomach. He'd wanted to leave. There was no mistaking it.   
  
Until now, the young Saiya-jin had handled everything in such a casual and matter-of-fact manner. Even when his father and Vegeta were fighting he'd shown more interest in the fight than concern for the participants. He'd grown up accustomed to an intense and somewhat brutal life...fighting to save the world will do that to person, but just now he'd been restless and uneasy. What was he anticipating that had initiated such anxiety?  
  
Gohan was staring at the spot his brother had just vacated seemingly lost in his thoughts for the moment.   
  
" Gohan, " I said. It was nearly inaudible, but in the overwhelming silence of the room, it caught his attention.   
  
He turned back to me. It was then that I noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes and the slight crease that wrinkled his brow, and though there was no other indication of concern in his expression - I knew something was very...very wrong.  
  
" What's going on? " I demanded; my voice raising in pitch like a temperamental child. In my weakened condition it came out as little more than a pathetic squeak, but it was enough to alert Gohan to my growing panic.   
  
" Calm down now. Everything is going to be fine, but you're not going to do anyone any good getting all worked up. You're not strong enough yet. "  
  
I shook my head trying to ignore the lightheaded sensation that accompanied the motion, " Something's wrong, " I insisted struggling to sit up and failing miserably. I winced as a sharp pain seized me. My breath caught in my throat as my hands clenched tight to the blanket, but the distress passed quickly leaving me slightly breathless and more exhausted than I'd been previously. Whatever illness had inflicted itself on me over the past couple weeks had not yet gone.  
  
" You have to take it easy or you're going to black out again, " explained Gohan in that same soothing voice. " You're very weak right now, but with a lot of rest you'll be fine. "  
  
The tone in which he spoke reminded me of the manner that a father would use to comfort a child who'd woken from a nightmare in the dead of night. A gentle, calming rhythm that held the slightest undertone of experienced understanding...the knowledge of something that the child just could not yet comprehend. The fearsome dreams that haunted your sleep could do you no harm, but the terrors that dwelled in the waking world...well, that was another story altogether...  
  
I tried to speak again, but it was then that Goku arrived. The shirt he wore was wrinkled and his hair disheveled, and I got the immediate impression that he'd been sleeping when Goten went to fetch him. He glanced quickly at his son and then at me. " You're finally awake, " he said after a long moment.   
  
The statement itself seemed unnecessary, but there was such relief in it that I had to wonder exactly what had transpired. Was he really so worried? I had convinced myself that running away was a decision that affected only me and the child I carried, but looking at Goku just then made me realize how wrong I had been.  
  
" I-I'm sorry, " I whispered faintly. " I shouldn't have gone, but I couldn't take it... "  
  
He shook his head a bit and interrupted before I could finish, " You don't have to explain. Keeping you prisoner here would have been wrong, and Gohan was the only one who understood that from the beginning. You've been put through a lot. I can understand why you left. I just wish you would have talked to me first. "  
  
" I couldn't. After...after...what happened, " I paused trying to control my fragile emotions; the mere reference to that night still made my heart ache. A few seconds passed, and I took a deep breath before continuing, " I didn't want anything to do with anyone. It was hard. I was scared, but the thought of staying here with..."  
  
My voice trailed off. I couldn't do it - couldn't speak his name for fear that I would lose the wavering hold I had on my sanity. Goku looked down at me sadly, perhaps sensing my feelings - if he could indeed do such a thing. I'd never asked. But if the look in his eyes just then was any indication...he knew.  
  
Gohan stood and cleared his throat to catch our attention. " I'm going to go wait for Goten to get back and catch up on some reading. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen. " He smoothed one hand lightly over my hair, giving me that childlike feeling again, and I wondered if he was thinking of Pan as he did it.  
  
I watched as he moved around the bed then quietly shut the door as he left the room. Leaning back against the headboard I let out a soft sigh, " He misses them so much. " I hadn't really meant to voice the thought out loud, but there it was. It made me think of the night I'd left - the heartfelt confessions he'd shared. I hadn't been able to figure out why he'd told me those things, but now it suddenly seemed to make sense. He'd seen me as a kindred soul that night...consumed by sorrow...future uncertain...wanting something that was impossibly out of reach. It was his way of letting me know that I wasn't alone.  
  
" I know he's hurting, " Goku said, and his gaze seemed distant. " I wish there was something I could do, but I don't even know how we got here. "  
  
We both fell silent. I glanced to the window to find that night was quickly falling, and the trees were near barren though it seemed just yesterday that they were heavy with the lush verdant shade of summer. How had time passed me by so quickly? Where had I lost those precious minutes...hours...days?  
  
" He's not here, " I blurted out shocking even myself with the suddenness of the observation. It shouldn't have surprised me, the fact that he wasn't in the house that is, and yet it felt wrong in a way that I couldn't understand. Something deep inside knew that he should at least be in the house even if he wasn't at my bedside. Then I remembered Goten's strange behavior and my heart began to race. Surely nothing could have happened to him.  
  
" Goku, where is he? Where is Trunks? " The panic was slowing edging its way into my words again. It was an irrational fear that gripped me - merging with my earlier sense of impending doom. I frantically tried to crawl from the bed.  
  
" Hey, whoa there! " Goku exclaimed rushing over to catch me when I almost collapsed to the floor. " He's fine. He's not here, but he's fine. "   
  
He set me easily back on the bed, and I fell still, " So then, he really just doesn't care. " After all that had happened, it still struck me as harshly as when he'd first walked out. It was like being slapped in the face over and over but never understanding why. " You should have left me there. "  
  
A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. " Don't talk like that, " he said a bit roughly. " You can't give up; life is too precious. You have so much ahead of you...so many things that you haven't done. No matter how difficult it gets at times, you have to keep moving forward. "  
  
" I'm not that strong. "  
  
" You don't give yourself enough credit. "  
  
" How can you say that? "  
  
Goku sat on the edge of the bed next to me, " Look at everything you've been through, and you still haven't given up. "  
  
I looked away from him then as a lump rose in my throat, " Goku, I gave up...I was going to take my own life and my unborn child's because I was too scared of the future. I didn't have what it took - and I still don't. "  
  
" One moment of weakness doesn't make you a weak person. There comes a point in everyone's life when they think they can't go on, but you wouldn't judge someone's whole character on that one moment.   
  
Think about this, you had the strength to love Trunks despite what he's done. You've never faltered on your feelings for him. "  
  
" That's not strength! That's stupidity! " I exclaimed staring at the Saiya-jin with a look of wide eyed disbelief.  
  
" Oh? Then I suppose that Bulma was stupid for loving Vegeta even though he denied their relationship for the longest time, and look what Chi Chi and Videl put up with from Gohan and me. I dare you to tell any one of them that they're stupid. "  
  
" That's different, " I muttered.   
  
" Why is it so different? "  
  
" Because...because...Trunks doesn't want anything to do with me. Or our child! " A single tear wound it's way along my cheek as I said those words. When would it stop hurting? Would a day ever come that I could speak his name aloud without feeling that twinge in my heart?  
  
There was a strange sound to Goku's voice when he spoke next, " You don't know that. You can't just assume it. "  
  
I looked up angrily, " Assume? I'm not assuming anything! He told me that we'd never be together...that this baby was a mistake! "  
  
" You have to believe me on this. I think there's a lot of things you don't know, and you should take the time to find out before drawing any conclusions. "  
  
" What are you saying, Goku? Did he tell you something? " If Goku was saying what I thought he was, then maybe, just maybe, things would turn out fine after all. Maybe Trunks had told him something that would shed the light of hope on this whole situation. It seemed so unbelievable that I was nearly afraid to think it.  
  
Yet, there was something about the way Goku said it...a disturbing contradiction of word and emotion. If there was good news to be shared, shouldn't he at least sound happy about it?  
  
" You're going to have to talk to him. It's not my place to step in here. "  
  
I looked over at the man then and felt my heart sink in my chest. His stare was locked on the far wall, and though he glanced in my direction, he wouldn't hold my gaze. His features showed unspoken concern, and there was something unsettling about the sudden change in his behavior.  
  
" What's going on? " I asked. It was simple and direct, and I hoped that he would be just as straightforward in his reply. I couldn't take any guessing games right now. With every second that came and went my sense of dread increased.  
  
" I just - think - you two need to talk about - everything. "  
  
" I tried that, but he wouldn't listen. You saw what happened. " I felt the tears well up when I thought back to his words, so cruel and cold. He'd wanted to hurt me, and he'd accomplished it a thousand times over. Why, why was I still so willing to forgive him?  
  
" Things are different now. "  
  
" Different? " The word echoed in the back of mind. What had changed? Had he come to some amazing conclusion after I had gone? Had someone said something that made him realize what a mistake he'd made?   
  
Goku nodded slightly, " A lot happened after you left. I don't think you're quite up to hearing all of the details right now. "  
  
I waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything further. In a way he was right, I wasn't feeling so well. The analgetic state my high emotions had provided was quickly fading leaving me sore and worn from the physical and mental strain, but I wanted to know what had happened. " Please, Goku. I know something's wrong. Just tell me. "  
  
I really didn't know if I was ready to hear what he had to say, but the nagging feeling wouldn't subside. It seemed that not knowing would be a worse torture than anything he could tell me. It was better to just hear it and deal with it.  
  
" The reason Trunks isn't here is because he thought it would be better for you that way. He didn't want to cause you any more stress when you were already going through so much. You're very weak right now...your body is just about spent from everything it's been through. "  
  
" He left...for me? " I didn't know what to make of that knowledge. On one hand, it was touching that he thought enough of me to do so, then again, it sounded like he had no intentions of resolving this relationship, if that's what you would call it. But, if he wanted us to be together, I would be happy not upset. These things that Goku was telling me didn't make sense.  
  
" You can't imagine how close you came to losing your life the other night. It was a miracle that you survived. Be thankful for that. "  
  
" What do you... " the sentence fell dead on my lips as my hands started trembling violently where they lay in my lap. " Goku... "  
  
He turned to me then, and the expression on his face would be burned into my memory for as long as I lived, " You lost the baby...there...was nothing we could do... "  
  
I heard the anguished cry forced from my throat, though it sounded distant to my ears. Surely it was someone else's hapless screams that tore through the quiet night...someone else's pain that was answered by the sound of a glass shattering against the kitchen floor. This agony had to belong to another soul for I had suffered far too much already. Hadn't I? 


	15. Chapter 15

A day passed. Maybe three. I wasn't keeping count. Sleep evaded me for hours then drug me into its restless depths where it tormented me with dreams of things I didn't want to see. Upon waking, I stared at the wall, refused to eat, and cried when no one was looking. Those times were few and far between as Goku and his sons took turns watching over me. I knew they were there even if I rarely acknowledged their presence.  
  
It was a constant mental battle between self blame and denial, though every so often something reminded me that maybe it was just better this way. How could I have raised the child alone? Every passing day would have brought an increasing level of danger to his life, and if the secret had ever been revealed, I would have been helpless to protect my child from the narrow-minded curiosity of this world. The thought did little to ease the sense of loss and emptiness that was tearing me apart. It also reminded me of the two Saiya-jin who had yet to make an appearance...my mate and his father.  
  
I cringed to think of the Saiya-jin no Ouji and how he would react once informed of the loss. It had to be assumed that he was still unaware of what had occurred...I was still breathing.   
  
It was my fault. I'd been reckless, selfish. I knew there were risks; Goku had told me as much. Gods, I could still recall the look on Vegeta's face when I'd returned with Goku that night. He'd barreled down upon me certain that Goku had taken me to abort the child. I knew then that, though I was certain he despised me, acceptance of the child had never been an option for Vegeta; he'd done so without question because it was a child of his blood. To the prince...that meant everything.  
  
But this was my loss as well. Would he stop to consider that I was suffering, too, or would his rage surpass that logic? It seemed that I already knew the answer. The too proud, stubborn Saiya-jin would never be able to understand the emotions that had driven me to run, and he would want vengeance for what I had stolen from him.  
  
It was strange to think how well I could anticipate Vegeta's reaction to the news, and yet I was oblivious as to how my own mate would respond. Would he be grateful? Would he be touched in some slight way? Would he feel anything at all for the loss of our child?   
  
" That was a mistake. A stupid mistake. You deal with it. "  
  
The memory was like a knife in my aching heart. If only I could tear these vexing thoughts from my mind and throw them to the wind; let them be swept away beyond the four corners of the earth where they could no longer haunt me. Then I could fall into a state of blissful ignorance. I would rather feel nothing than to keep reliving this torment over and over.  
  
" Does he even care? " I muttered the words aloud only half expecting a reply. Goten had come into the room a short while ago, and he had been quietly glancing through a magazine and munching on potato chips for the duration of his stay.  
  
He looked up suddenly when I spoke; his dark eyes were wide with surprise and uncertainty. Apparently, I'd done quite of bit of mindless rambling after the initial hysterics had worn me to exhaustion. Goten didn't know whether to acknowledge the question or turn his attention back to the magazine.   
  
After an extended moment of silence I turned my gaze to where he sat, " Maybe I deserve this. " It was a simple statement, and it reflected every negative thought that had consumed my mind during the passing hours.   
  
I had wanted the young prince, desired him as I had never desired another, and I had gone to him the night our child was conceived. There had been a choice, and I had chosen to give myself to him. He'd never declared love...only offered release from the torment of a longing that I was too weak to control. And when he'd made it clear that nothing would come of this pairing, I reacted in the only way that I knew. A slave to my emotions, I had bolted...taking the path that was easiest for me. Had I even stopped to truly consider Goku's warnings? No...because I couldn't face the consequences of what I had allowed to happen.   
  
" Don't be ridiculous. You know that's not true. "  
  
I was taken aback by the abrasive manner in which he spoke. Did he think that I wanted his pity? Maybe he blamed me for everything, too. Trunks was his best friend after all. There was a deep frown upon his lips, a mirror of his father's expression, and it made him seem older...wiser somehow. It was the look of one who has seen the woes of the world and felt the pain of a lifetime, and yet he couldn't be much older than I.  
  
" I did everything wrong. "  
  
" Just because you misjudged the situation, it doesn't mean you deserve this kind of pain. No one deserves to be hurt. "  
  
" Does he know yet? " There was a hint of challenge in the question...daring Goten to answer. How would Goku's youngest son approach such a sensitive query? Would he actually answer me or find some way to avert the issue?  
  
Goten seemed very detached for the most part, showing hints of kindness here and there when the situation demanded it, but, overall, it appeared that he kept his feelings guarded...reluctant to delve too deeply into emotional matters. He remained on the outskirts of the situation at hand dealing only with the things that needed to be dealt with at the immediate moment. It was a heavy contrast to the heart felt confidences shared by his older brother.  
  
A flicker of unease lit in his eyes, and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly at my words. He carefully closed the near forgotten magazine and placed it on the small table beside him, then it seemed as though he was trying to collect his thoughts. All I wanted was a yes or no, yet he acted as though his next statement would alter the world as we knew it.  
  
I said nothing further, and soon the silence became almost too much to tolerate. Perhaps his solution was to pretend that I had asked nothing at all. Another minute passed before he cleared his throat and directly met my gaze once more, " Yes, he does. "  
  
" He does. " My voice echoed the reply, but it sounded empty, unconvinced. But I'd already known the answer, hadn't I? My mind grasped at the fuzzy recollection of the conversation I'd had with Goku just before he'd told me of the miscarriage. He'd mentioned that Trunks had left because he didn't want to upset me further, but maybe he just didn't want to deal with it. Goodness knows, the pregnancy was too much for his precious time...why should this be any different?  
  
" Don't jump to conclusions, " he said quickly. " It was the best thing at the time. "  
  
" He never wanted the child, Goten, and he never wanted me. I don't blame him for not being here. " It hurt to say, but it was the truth. How could I expect him to sit at my bedside and mourn with me when he'd wanted no part of it from the beginning?   
  
Goten shifted in his chair; one hand pushed a few stray locks of hair from his eyes, and he sighed deeply, " I know he said and did some terrible things to you, and I can't make any excuses for him. He's not really like this if you can believe it. One thing I can promise though is that he'll come back, and when he does, you have to talk to him. "  
  
" There's nothing to say. "  
  
" We both know that's not the case. Sooner or later, it has to be faced. If you don't deal with it now, it will eat away at you for the rest of your life. "  
  
I looked at him warily. How could he know so much? Then I noticed that there seemed to be a hint of pain in his eyes as though he spoke from experience, but what heartache did he harbor behind that wisdom? It hadn't occurred to me that Goten had left someone behind, because, yet again, I had been relying on my own knowledge as opposed to reality.  
  
He shook his head just a bit, and I knew immediately that it would be a mistake to question him on the matter. It was a personal demon that wanted to deal with in his own way. " Just do as I say. Trunks is my best friend, and for both of your sakes you need to discuss this. "  
  
" Every time I try talking to him it ends in disaster. "  
  
" Things are different now. " The statement was barely above a whisper, and it stirred an odd sensation of deja vou in the back of mind.  
  
I couldn't argue. Things were definitely different. There was no remaining reason for me to hope that I would ever be a part of his life, and he had no reason to feel any obligation towards me. Everything had changed. The only consistency that remained was my feelings for the Saiya-jin warrior, and I wished with all of my heart that I could change those, too.  
  
I was just about to ask Goten how Trunks had reacted to the news when the air grew dense with an approaching p Goten sat straight up in his chair; his head snapping upwards in alarm. I could feel his energy level rise sharply as he stood then dropped immediately into a fighting stance.   
  
It was becoming difficult to breath in the small room, and my panic grew as I realized what was happening. I forced my gaze to the doorway, and there stood the Saiya-jin no Ouji with murder burning in his black eyes. For several seconds my heart seemed to still, and I could feel the threat of death looming heavy in the air.  
  



	16. Chapter 15 addendum

Author's Note: No matter what I did this portion of the chapter would not show up with the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Back off, Vegeta! " snapped Goten pushing his Ki level higher.  
  
I felt faint. Goten's power was incredible, but I knew that he was no match for Vegeta. This fact wasn't based on the show...it was something I sensed just being near them. Goten was quickly approaching his limits while Vegeta had scarcely tapped into his rage. There was nothing the younger Saiya-jin could do to keep the other from killing me where I lay.  
  
Vegeta took a step into the room, and Goten greeted his approach with a Ki blast. It ricocheted ineffectually off Vegeta's hand and smashed through the bedroom window with an ear-shattering explosion, and I felt the tiny shards of glass rain down all around me cutting my arms as I threw them over my face.  
  
There was some type of commotion elsewhere in the house, and I prayed that it was Goku and Gohan coming to help. Looking up, I saw Vegeta and Goten exchanging a frenzy of blows. Goten seemed to be holding him back, but how long could he hold out?  
  
Vegeta caught Goten with an unexpected strike to the ribs that sent the recipient gasping to his knees. I screamed wondering what was taking Goku so long to come, but it served only to draw the prince's attention. I shook uncontrollably knowing that there was nothing left to save me...  
  
" That's enough! "  
  
Vegeta and I both turned towards the familiar voice. " Get out of here, boy, " Vegeta growled savagely at the figure.  
  
" I won't allow you to do this. "  
  
All I could do was stare breathlessly at him. The brisk wind that whipped through the broken window tossed his hair about, and the lamplight illuminated the expression of defiance etched into his features. He was like a vision from a dream.  
  
Vegeta chuckled harshly, " As if you could stop me. "  
  
" You'll have to kill me then. "   
  
Trunks said the words with such a careless ease, and I had no choice but to believe that he meant them. But why? After everything that had happened, why would he stand up to his father, putting his own life on the line, to protect me?  
  
Vegeta's resolve seemed to suddenly diminish, but I still failed to understand what was happening. Of course it made sense that the prince would not want to kill his own son, but what was that strange look on Vegeta's face? He appeared almost frightened by the statement.  
  
" Trunks... "  
  
" I will handle this, Father. " There was an inarguable finality in the statement, and I was awe struck by the events unfolding before my eyes.  
  
The prince glared at me for what seemed like an eternity before moving slowly towards the door. Trunks stepped to one side to allow his father to exit the room. Vegeta paused beside him, casting one last spiteful glance in my direction, " She killed your child, boy, remember that. "  
  
Then, he was gone. 


	17. Chapter 16

Goten was on his feet once again as Vegeta disappeared from sight. He had resumed that standoffish yet contemplative stance with which he seemed to regard most things, and it made me wonder what exactly he thought of all this.  
  
Trunks walked over to his friend, and they conversed quietly for several minutes. Every so often Goten would cast a sideways glance to where I sat in stunned silence watching them talk. Though I longed to know what they were saying, it took very little restraint to remain where I was, and it never crossed my mind to try and approach them.   
  
This whole situation was reminiscent of the dreams that had plagued me while we were apart, and I feared that if I spoke it would fade leaving me alone once more. In all the time that had passed, I had never forgotten the physical perfection of my mate, yet I could not tear my gaze from him. Every movement flowed with honed precision; the powerful grace that could only be achieved through years of battle and training. And that dark hair, so exquisitely unusual in color, falling just so over his shoulders, it was impossible not to recall the sensation of those silken strands against my skin.  
  
I knew this was dangerous...so dangerous to allow myself to admire him in such a way, but I couldn't help myself. How could I continue to be so vulnerable to this man when he'd said and done the things that he had? Such utter insanity! I had become incapable of controlling my own desires.  
  
Trunks gave a slight nod, and Goten looked over at me again. He gave a small reassuring smile, but I felt suddenly ill as I realized that he was about to leave. He couldn't do this! I didn't want to be left alone with Trunks! Nothing good could come of it...I felt myself suddenly wishing that Vegeta had finished the job. The urge to stop Goten almost overwhelmed me, but somehow I couldn't force the words from my lips.  
  
Goten walked over to the side of the bed as I watched him with desperate eyes, " Take it easy, and remember what I said. You have to do this. "  
  
" But... " I choked on the word as he turned and left the room closing the door softly behind him.  
  
My gaze dropped immediately to where my hands nervously gripped the pale blue blanket that covered the bed. What now? I couldn't begin to fathom what would happen in the next few moments. I could hear the steady rhythm of his breath, the lone sound permeating the uneasy silence of the room. Even the wind had stilled, and I briefly entertained the thought that the world around us had ceased in lieu of what was coming.  
  
For the first time in my life I could feel every second that passed as though it were a lifetime in itself, long and tedious...wearing down my will to exist. It became impossible to determine how much time had passed, and I wondered foolishly if this would somehow end before it ever began. 'How did it come to this?' I thought wearily to myself.  
  
I can't answer that.  
  
That voice...  
  
You weren't harmed at all, were you?   
  
" You! " Without warning that single word crashed the deafening silence. I tossed my head up and stared in disbelief at his back which was still turned towards me. " All this time! " I shouted jumping from the bed, unmindful of the glass bits stinging my flesh and the dull pain that radiated through my entire body.  
  
The days of laying in bed and not eating had left me weak, and I felt my legs quickly give way beneath me. Trunks was there before I hit the floor, holding me carefully upright. He set me back on the bed and immediately stepped away as though worried that I might hurt him. If I could have, well, I just may have.  
  
" It was you that night! " I yelled pointing an accusing finger, " How did you do it? Why didn't I know? " He'd invaded my mind in the most vulnerable moments of my life...never allowing me to know who or what I was opening myself up to...letting me believe in those dark, desperate moments that I was still closed off from him. How many times had I suffered this unknown violation?  
  
Those questions hung in the air, demanding explanation. Trunks sighed taking another step backwards and crossing his arms over his chest, " I don't blame you for being angry, " he said finally, " but I had reasons for doing it. Reasons you wouldn't understand. "  
  
" I've got news for you, I haven't understood one damn thing since this all began. If nothing else, you owe me an explanation! " I was still shouting, but my resolve was slipping. Tears threatening to fall...I was so tired of everything.  
  
He hesitated. I was still cut off from his thoughts and feelings, and his expression revealed nothing. How did he hide it all so well? Could it be that he was really that indifferent to the situation, or was it something more than that?  
  
Trunks shook his head, and I noticed that his eyes never quite met mine. His almost blatant refusal to talk to me was maddening, and I didn't have the tolerance for it any longer, " For years I watched Dragonball Z and thought about what it would be like to know you. Trunks was a hero...someone who suffered so much because he wanted to save the world, and he did it without question. I saw so many things in that character that I admired, and maybe it was my fault for filling in the gaps the way I thought they should be. Never could I have imagined the truth! You're so cold, so distant, so....self absorbed!  
  
You showed up on my doorstep like something out of a fantasy, and I was lost. There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for you, but you took advantage of it! You violated me in every way possible, and like a god damned fool I accepted it! I refused to believe that there was nothing more to you than what I was seeing because I Ioved you! "  
  
I paused to take a trembling breath, and my anger flared again when I noticed the blank expression on his face. Was he even hearing me? " How can you stand there like that? How can you just act like nothing has happened? Our...my baby is dead because you don't care about a damned person but yourself! "   
  
It was then that I broke down. Saying the words out loud brought the devastating truth to an undeniable reality. I'd lost my baby. That fragile, innocent life had been ended because I'd been too stupid to hate this man, and he didn't even care!  
  
" Say something, you bastard! Damn it! Don't you feel anything? " I grabbed a water pitcher from the bedside table and threw it at him. He easily avoided it, and it struck the wall behind him with a resounding thud.  
  
" You think you know it all, but you don't know anything. "  
  
The statement was sharp, sounding for all the world as if I'd offended him. Where did he get the nerve to say such a thing to me? After everything he'd put me through...  
  
" How dare you! " I was shaking with rage as I stood unsteadily and stumbled forward wanting more than anything to hurt him somehow. I had suffered so much for him! Where was the justice? Raising one hand I drew back and, with all of the strength I could muster, slapped him across the face.  
  
No sooner did I realize what I'd done than he had a hold of my wrist. My breath caught in my throat, terrified by my own boldness. I was instantly reminded of that first night...the fear instilled by the power he possessed, and the uncertainty of what he was capable of doing with it.  
  
He drew me so close that I could feel his breath against my cheek, but I closed my eyes too frightened to look directly into his face. My whole body tensed preparing for the pain that I just knew was coming. 'Gods, let this be quick...'  
  
" Why couldn't you just hate me? It would have been so much simpler. " No more than a whisper, and yet there was such a complexity there that I couldn't begin to comprehend it. He released me then; the action so sudden that I nearly fell, but I managed to make my way back to the bed.  
  
He had turned away once more so that I couldn't see his face. What had he meant by saying that? What would be simpler? More questions...always more questions.  
  
" I don't... "   
  
" Understand? " he interrupted then chuckled humorlessly. " Let me see if I can clear this up for you, then. "  
  
There was a long pause, and I waited with bated breath wondering if he would truly tell me anything. Not once had I gotten a straight answer from him, and if he gave me some kind of run-around explanation, I knew that I would lose what little sanity I had left.  
  
" When this all started, I only had a vague idea of what was happening. My father had told me everything he knew about Saiya-jin instincts and mating rituals, but I never thought much about it because I was half human. Somehow I thought that it wouldn't affect me the same way.  
  
Goku warned us from the start not to get too close to you, and I tried to maintain a distance. It didn't help when I realized that you had feelings for me. Hell, I didn't even understand why or how I knew it, but it pushed me to a point that I couldn't control myself anymore. To be honest, I don't remember a whole lot from those two days. I mean, " he stammered a bit before continuing, " I know what happened, but it's like trying to remember a dream...not totally clear. "  
  
" I could have accepted that, but you left me. You walked right out the door and never looked back. I felt so used... "   
  
My voice trailed off when he spun around and fixed that deep blue stare on me, " Think about what you're saying, " he snapped. " Do you think I was proud of what I'd done? Have you ever come to your senses only to realize that you've hurt and violated someone who had no means of defending themselves? I couldn't even look at you without being reminded of the awful things I'd done, and it was more than I could handle at the time! "  
  
I felt numb listening to him. It had never occurred to me that he'd been ashamed of what had happened. It made sense, and yet... " Is...is that why you said we'd never be together? Is that... " my voice shook ever so slightly, " why you didn't want the baby? "  
  
Trunks visibly winced at the mention of the child. A flash of some unknown emotion lit in his eyes, but he shifted his gaze before I could determine what it was. " The night you left....I'll admit that I wanted to hurt you, but it was because I wanted you to hate me. I honestly believed that if I could drive you far enough away, we'd both be better off. But you wouldn't! After everything I'd done...you still forgave me! So, I said the most terrible things I could think of never imagining that you would run away. "  
  
" But why? Why did want me to hate you so much? I understand that you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you, but were you really willing to abandon your own child because of it? "  
  
When he first looked at me again I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it soon became apparent that I wasn't imagining anything. There was the glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes and a depth of pain that seemed to go on forever, but his tone was steady as he answered my question, " I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. I don't even really know you, but I couldn't risk the very real possibility that I would come to have feelings for you. I knew what you already felt, and all I could think was that I had to stop it before I hurt you any more.  
  
We appeared here out of nowhere. No one knows how or why it happened. If I let myself love you...and the child...I always stood the chance of losing it. I've seen what Gohan has been going through day after day, and it scared the hell out of me to think that I might wake up one morning back in my own world. Then I would be forced to live the rest of my life knowing that I couldn't be with you...and that I had a child who would grow up never knowing who I was. I didn't think either of us needed that pain. " A single tear wound it's way along his face, but he pretended not to notice.  
  
I was crying silently as I listened to him speak. All this time I'd blamed him...accused him of being an emotionless bastard. He'd been hurting just as much as I was while trying to figure this all out. Why couldn't I have seen it sooner?  
  
" I - I'm sorry that I left...that I-I...oh gods... "   
  
The guilt I'd felt over the loss of the baby came rushing back in a crushing wave of despair. " She killed your child, boy, remember that. " Vegeta's parting words echoed in my head, and he was right.  
  
Trunks sat on the edge of the bed next to me wrapping one arm awkwardly around my shoulders as I sobbed. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. " Don't do this to yourself, " he said quietly. " There was nothing anyone could do. "  
  
" Goku - warned - me...and I still left... "  
  
He sighed again, " Do you honestly believe that I didn't know where you were? "  
  
I looked up with a stunned gasp, " What? "  
  
" I followed you when you left, carefully hiding my presence, always keeping a safe distance. Sometimes when you slept I would open the bond fully just so that I knew you were all right. When things started getting bad, I tried to tell myself that I didn't care what happened, and I even came back here. My father tried to force me to tell him where you were, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't because I wanted to piss him off. It had gotten to the point that I hoped he would just end it so that I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.  
  
But that same night...I was on my way back. I was going to tell you everything because I knew that the stress was becoming too much for you. I'd talked to Gohan, and he'd convinced me that I was doing this all wrong. He even came with me so there was no chance I'd back out.   
  
On the way, it suddenly occurred to me what you were about to do, and I thought that I could use the bond to distract you long enough for us to get there. But when you had that first pain...I could feel it. I didn't know what was happening at first....I didn't know... "   
  
He faltered then, his composure slipping as he recounted the events of that night, " If I had any idea...if I...but I didn't. I thought that everything would be all right. I just didn't realize...how bad it was.  
  
The lady in the house didn't even know what was happening, and she didn't take very well to us barging in like we did. It was already too late to do anything when we got there. There was so much blood...you were so pale...I- we thought..."   
  
His voice broke then, and he didn't go on. I glanced up to find a vacant expression on his face - as though he was trying to forget the image replaying in his mind. I don't know what I felt just then - knowing that he'd sensed what was happening and ignoring it. This was just too much to register at once. I had all the answers, but I was more confused than ever.  
  
Suddenly he spoke again, " If I wasn't so busy trying to protect myself, this wouldn't have happened. I'll never been able to make up for everything I've done to you. "  
  
He drew away then and stood slowly, " You probably won't believe me, but I never wanted to hurt you. " 


End file.
